


Spring Flowers

by AliceCarroll



Series: Love Triangle [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, First Times, Fluff, Humour, Love Triangle, Requited Unrequited Love, Slow Build, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceCarroll/pseuds/AliceCarroll
Summary: Lizzy can't stand Yoosung's careless behaviour.





	1. Melon Bread

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firei/gifts).



> Well, I'm Yoosung trash, so here comes a fic of my cutie pie with an OC.
> 
> This chapter is kind of introductory, but I hope you like it.
> 
> Thank you for reading :)

“Yoosung! Don’t run down the corridor!” I shouted for the third time that week to the irresponsible boy.

He slowed down the pace.

“Sorry!”

It was the same thing every day. I found him running down the corridors, rushing to the cafeteria, scolded him, he apologised, and when he turned down the corner started running again and was caught and scolded by a teacher, which made him lose the opportunity to buy melon bread.

I must admit that I thought of buying it for him once or twice, but I wouldn’t do that. He deserved it. He would never learn his lesson if I did.

I sighed.

“He’s so childish.”

“What would you expect?” Karen asked. “He’s a boy.”

“You have a point there,” I replied.

Sarah laughed.

“Nevertheless, he’s cute.”

I frowned.

“He dyes his hair, Sarah, how can you consider that cute?” I asked. “I hate boys like that.”

“But he’s not bad looking and his attitude is cute.”

I frowned again, blushing. I could not deny that.

“His attitude is also careless and thoughtless,” I remarked, lifting a finger in a lecturing way. “I don’t know what he’s going to do to pass the exams this year, honestly.”

“Oh, there she goes again, lecturing Lizzy.”

I sighed.

“Why do we keep talking about him? Let’s just have our lunch.”

Of course, that was not possible.

“Yay! I caught the last one!” I heard Yoosung yell, going out of the cafeteria, running.

“Yoosung Kim!” I shouted. “Don’t run down the corridors!”

“Sorry!” he said, throwing something at me. I caught it. Orange juice. “For the trouble!”

He went away, walking as fast as he could.

What was he thinking about? I blushed. Karen laughed.

“Your face is red.”

“Shut up.”

Maybe he was not a bad guy after all, though he always forgot his homework and fell asleep in class. That day was not an exception, of course.

“Yoosung,” I whispered, trying to wake up the sleeping boy during class.

I threw my eraser at him, seeing that I couldn’t catch his attention.

“Elizabeth Sang, what are you doing?” the teacher asked.

Oh, great.

“Yoosung Kim and Elizabeth Sang, you’ll clean the classroom today.”

The first time I had ever been punished was Yoosung Kim’s fault. Of course.

“You can go home if you want to,” he told me after the class, smiling shyly. “It was my fault.”

I blushed, frowning.

“At least you acknowledge it.”

I helped him, of course. Out of compassion, not sympathy.

“Yoosung, are you going home?” a girl asked him.

That was Yoosung’s friend, a girl who was always with him, and played a game he loved, which was probably the reason why he spent all night awake and slept in class instead.

“I’m going latter today, Minami. You can go without me!”

“Okay, see you!” she said, going away.

I frowned.

“Don’t get distracted,” I urged him. “I want to finish soon.”

“Aaah! Sorry!”

I looked at him while we worked. Maybe he was a bit cute. Not much.

“I’m sorry for the trouble,” he said for the hundredth time.

“It’s okay,” I sighed.

“I think you don’t like me a lot, so it must be annoying,” he blushed, smiling sadly.

I startled, blushing.

“Well, y- I mean you laughed at my name when I introduced myself the first day!” I exclaimed. It was true.

He chuckled.

“I’m sorry. The cat of one of my friends is called Elizabeth as well,” he said.

“For real?!”

He laughed.

“She’s called Elizabeth the 3rd.”

I frowned.

“Y-you can call me Lizzy, then,” I said, looking at the floor.

Why was my face turning red?

I looked at him, who was staring at me, surprised and blushing.

“Okay, Lizzy,” he smiled.

 

I caught him running down the corridor again the next day. Of course, he was scolded by me and the teacher and lost his melon bread.

“Take this, idiot,” I said. “I f you didn’t waste your time being scolded, you would get them every day.”

He stared at the melon bread I got him, surprised.

“Thank you!” he smiled.

I blushed.


	2. Grandma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzy goes to visit her grandma at the nursing home and finds Yoosung there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes another chapter!
> 
> Thank you for reading <3

I took my bike and went to the home after going back to my own. I rode fast, angry. Why had my parents left her there? They said she got worse after her last fall, but she was still family. We could have taken care of her together. They said she was going to be better with experts, but come on. Half of the people at the elders home were volunteers or students who had a bad behaviour and went there as a punishment. Are they really going to take care of grandma properly? I had to check by myself whether she was ok or not.

How big was my surprise when I saw a blonde head running down the corridor of the home, carrying papers, stopping abruptly when he saw me? Did I have to encounter him even in that context? It seemed absurd.

“Lizzy! Do you also volunteer here?!”

I blushed.

“Yoosung! Do you?”

He nodded.

“I’m looking for my grandma,” I said, looking at the floor.

“Oh, just tell me her name and I’ll tell you where she is! Just let me put these papers on their place first,” he exclaimed.

I looked at him while he organised them. He put a lock of his hair behind his ear, blushing lightly, looking concentrated at the papers while he scan them, moving his mouth quickly. He looked nice concentrated. Wait, what? Nice? Yoosung Kim? Impossible! He was an irresponsible boy. He may even be there punished. I was sure that was the reason.

He lifted his purple eyes to look at me and smiled.

“So, her name?”

I blushed. I told him her name.

“Oh, she’s in an activity now, come with me.”

“Can I interrupt?” I asked, not sure about how these things worked.

“Sure! A visit is always more important,” he smiled broadly.

“Mrs Sang, your granddaughter has come to visit you!” he exclaimed towards grandma in a gentle voice I had never heard him.

She smiled at him and looked at me with a broad grin.

A man called Yoosung and he went there right away.

“If you need something, just tell,” he said, running there.

“You shouldn’t run!” I yelled at him.

“Sorry!”

I sighed and turned to grandma, who was looking at me, laughing.

“Lizzy!” she exclaimed, happy.

She showed me the puzzle she was doing.

“It’s great, grandma,” I said.

She was worse than I thought. Almost everything she did was nodding, laughing and saying my name. Her hands trembled more than before and she looked absent-minded.

Damn. I understood my parents then.

“I have to go,” I said, eventually.

“Already?” she asked.

“Yes, sorry, I have to study.”

She smiled and nodded, repeating my name.

“See you, grandma.”

“See you.”

I rushed out of the room.

“Lizzy!” Yoosung called at me.

Damn, I had forgotten about him. I dried the tears that were starting to come out of my eyes and turned to face him.

“What?”

“You leaving already?” he asked me.

“I am.”

“A-are you okay?” he asked me with a worried look.

Don’t look at me that way, stupid, I thought.

“I am,” my voice broke.

“Aaah! You sure?” he asked me again, nervous.

I started to cry.

“I am!” I yelled at him.

He took my hand and took me outside while I still tried to wash away the tears that now fell uncontrollably down my cheeks. Suddenly, I felt his arms round my shoulders.

“It’s just she’s worse than I thought,” I said between my sobs.

He rubbed my back gently though a bit clumsily.

“It’s okay to cry,” he said. “I owe you this anyway,” he chuckled sadly.

I moved back to look at him.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, when I was crying at the opening ceremony this year, you suddenly appeared and hugged me.”

I remembered then. Definitely, there had been a boy crying alone at the gardens that day. He looked so sad and lonely I just had to comfort him somehow, so as I was alone, I just   
went there and hugged him out of the blue. I don’t know, I just did it.

“It was you?!” I exclaimed.

He startled.

“You didn’t know?!”

“It was a brown-haired boy!”

“That’s my natural colour!”

I suddenly started to laugh. Oh, my God. I had embraced the problematic Yoosung Kim without being aware of it! I’m just stupid. And he’s stupid too.

“Why are you laughing?!” he complained, blushing.

“Oh, my. I would never have imagined it was you. I’m sorry I behaved strange,” I ended up saying, drying my face with my sleeve.

“I-it’s okay,” I looked up at him and he blushed. “I felt better after that. It was a bit strange, though.”

I blushed.

“I’m glad you felt better.”

He smiled.

“I was so embarrassed that someone saw me like that I just never talked about it,” he rubbed his neck, smiling shyly. I blushed. “It’s okay to cry, isn’t it? You told me so before.”

I looked up at him again. He was tearing up. Oh, my. Had I said something wrong?

“Thank you,” he said, rubbing his eyes while the tears fell.

“A-are you okay?” I asked, alarmed.

He hugged me again, crying on my shoulder.

“Don’t look at me, I look ugly when I cry.” My face felt really hot and I froze. He was better at comforting people than I, I guess. “My cousin died. That’s why I was crying. I found out before the ceremony.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” I said, rubbing his back.

He calmed down and we sat together on a bench at the garden.

“She was a model for me. I used to come here with her to take care of the elders and help the staff. If it hadn’t been for her, I wouldn’t have understood the importance of helping people. You know, I used to have high grades before, but since she passed... I think I just lock up in LOLOL. Oh, LOLOL is a game,” he explained, “it’s really fun and I met a lot of people there and don’t have to worry about real life, I guess,” he smiled, sadly. “I know she would be disappointed if she were here,” he sighed.

I looked at the floor.

“I think you’re doing a good job with the elders,” I clumsily said. “I mean, your grades are not that good now, but you’re continuing doing good things for people. Sometimes that’s   
more important. And if- if you’re still a bit broken, which is, I mean, it’s normal... So if you indeed feel still broken and cannot cope with everything maybe charity is more important than grades,” I sighed. I was not making any sense.

I looked at him from the corner of my eye. He was looking at me surprised, blushing, with watery eyes. I lifted my head, turning to face him completely.

He started to cry again.

“Thank you!” he exclaimed.

“It’s what I think!” I exclaimed, embarrassed.

“Are you coming again soon?” he asked me as I left, blushing.

“I’m going to see you tomorrow at school anyway.”

I froze. Why did I take it as if he was implying if he was going to see me again soon? I blushed immediately. Obviously he was thinking about grandma!

“Oh, that’s right,” he laughed, rubbing his neck.

I blushed. He was being too nice.

“See you,” I waved goodbye.

“Wait,” he exclaimed, suddenly. I turned to face him. His face was red. “Did you prefer the brown hair?” he asked, looking away from me.

I blushed.

“It’s okay like it is,” I answered.

He smiled.

“See you!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzy tutors Yoosung to help him with his grades.

I looked at the marks of the last exams and discovered, proudly, I was the first of my class again. Karen and Sarah were not so lucky, though they had passed all of them.

“As expected, our Lizzy is the first again. How do you do that?” Karen passed an arm through my shoulders.

“I study,” I replied, rolling my eyes.

“So jealous!” Sarah sighed.

“Don’t be jealous,” I complained, “if you studied you would be better than I, since you never do your homework or listen in class and still you pass.”

She laughed.

My eyes wandered through the list and I found myself staring at Yoosung’s grades. He was amongst the last three of the class. I sighed, turning my look towards him. He had that sad smile I usually saw in his face and around him some of his friends teased him.

“As was expected from you,” they laughed.

“Lizzy! Are you listening?” Karen exclaimed.

“Oh, sorry,” I apologised.

They talked to me and I gave a last look towards him. Our eyes met and I looked away quickly. Why did I feel my face red again?

The bell finally rang and we started to prepare to go home.

“Hey, you,” I called Yoosung.

He was putting his books in his back when he looked up at me. He startled.

“Your grades are awful” I said.

He chuckled, shyly.

“They are.”

“I can help you.”

He looked at me, surprised, widening his big purple eyes. I blushed.

“I mean, you’re taking care of grandma and studying with you is no big deal. I-I don’t want to owe you anything, so I’ll help you!” I exclaimed.

“But I don’t expect anything in return!” he said, embarrassed.

“Want my help or not?” I blushed.

He looked at me.

“Yes, please!” he exclaimed, putting his hand in his forehead as a soldier.

I laughed and his face became red.

“Come to the library tomorrow after class.”

He nodded.

Tutoring Yoosung was not as tough as I thought it would be. I was sure if he paid attention at class he would pass without problems. I explained everything with absurd metaphors that made him laugh, but also understand. The worst part was Geography, which was only about memorising and this boy cannot concentrate for more than 20 seconds. I ended up making up mnemonic rules for him, and found myself enjoying the time we spent together. Maybe he was not such a bad boy.

I looked at him while he was focused solving a maths exercise. He always frowned and put out the tip of his tongue when he focused on something, which was a bit cute. He was not writing anything, only staring at the notebook. I touched his forehead with the eraser of my pen.

He looked at me, surprised, blushing lightly.

“Is anything the matter?” I asked.

“Nothing!” he said, staring back at his notebook.

I frowned. He may be tired.

“Let’s take a break,” I sighed.

We went for something to drink and sat on a bench.

“What are you going to do after you finish school?” he asked.

“I’ll probably work at my parent’s restaurant,” I answered.

“What?! You’re not going to Uni!! But you’re so clever!!!” he exclaimed.

I blushed.

“I’m not that clever, I only study a lot.”

“I think you are! You always understand everything in a minute and explain things so well.”

My face became even redder.

“What are you going to do?”

He sighed.

“I wanted to go to Uni, so I’ll have to make a great effort to compensate the marks of my last exams.”

“What do you want to study?”

He hesitated.

“I wanted to become a vet.”

“Wanted?”

“Well, Rika’s, I mean, my cousin’s dog died and I wanted to become a vet so that no one had to suffer as she did when that happened. But now, I don’t know. I’m a bit lost.”

There it went that sad smile again. I touched his forehead with the tip of my fingers.

“Don’t make that smile,” I said.

He blushed, surprised.

“It’s my smile.”

“It isn’t.”

I drank a bit of my juice, looking away from him.

“I think you would make a great vet,” I ended up saying. “Still, I’m sure your cousin would be proud of you if you do what you really want to.”

I looked at him from the corners of my eyes. He was blushing, surprised, his eyes tearing up.

“Don’t cry again,” I said.

“Sorry,” he said, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

I blushed.

“Let’s go back to work.”

“Thank you,” he said. “Your words helped me a lot.”

I blushed.

“Don’t be silly.”

We resumed our homework. Suddenly I heard Yoosung gasp. I looked up at him and saw Minami covering his eyes from behind.

“Who am I?” she asked, playfully.

He put his hands on hers.

“Minami? I can’t see!” he complained.

“Correct!” she exclaimed, taking off her hands and leaning towards him.

So annoying.

“Be quiet, we are in the library,” I said, going back to work.

“Sorry,” they whispered at the same time.

“Are you coming home with me today?” she asked.

Didn’t she see he was doing important things?

“Sorry, Lizzy is helping me with my studies,” he apologised, rubbing his neck.

“Oh, is she?” I looked up at her. “Can you help me too?” she exclaimed.

What? Why?

“That would be great!” Yoosung exclaimed.

I hesitated.

“Be quiet,” I repeated.

“Sorry. Can you help me as well? My last marks were terrible!” she complained.

“Yours as well?!” Yoosung exclaimed.

They took each other’s hand, commenting on how bad the teachers were. What were they doing? Weren’t they going to let me study?

“Please, Lizzy!” Yoosung exclaimed. “Help her too, it’ll be fuuuun!”

I sighed.

“But don’t be noisy.”

“Yey!” they exclaimed.

I arched an eyebrow.

“Sorry,” they whispered.

It was annoying. Why did they have to be so annoying? To sum up my annoyances, the next day it rained heavily and we couldn’t go out during the break. I sighed, looking at the sky.

Karen and Sarah had joined part of the class during the break in playing a stupid game in which the girls had to describe the boys using only one word and vice versa. Of course, it’s purpose was solely to discover what the person they liked thought of them. It was absurd. How can you describe a person with one word?

Yoosung was among them, of course.

“Hey how would you describe Lizzy?” Karen asked them.

I looked up from the book I was reading at her. I knew what the boys thought about me already, Karen, please. I sighed.

“I’m not playing!” I yelled at them.

“I would describe her as... scolder!” one said.

Karen laughed.

“What’s that?”

“Because she’s always scolding,” they laughed.

“Well, you must admit that’s true,” Karen said to me.

I sighed.

“I told you I’m not playing.”

“Dry,” one said. “She’s dry.”

“Yoosung, what do you think?” Karen asked him, ignoring the other guy.

He startled, blushing.

“Me?”

She laughed.

“You!”

“She’s not playing!” he exclaimed.

I sighed for the umpteenth time.

“Well, let’s say then what we think about you, Yoosung!” she exclaimed. “I would describe you as childish!”

He frowned.

“Irresponsible,” said another.

“Well, I’m a bit irresponsible,” he admitted, rubbing his neck.

They laughed.

“What do you think, Lizzy?” Karen asked, smiling mischievously.

“I told you I’m not playing.”

“If you say what you think of him, we’ll leave you alone.”

I hesitated. That was a good offer.

“Let me think.”

“Whaaat?” Yoosung complained.

It was difficult. One only word? A lot of words came to my mind. Which one would fit him better than the rest? I looked at him.

“I guess... caring.”

He startled, his face all red. All of them looked at me in surprise and I suddenly felt really embarrassed.

“I’m going to the toilet,” I said, going out of the room.

I looked at myself in the mirror. Why was my face so red?


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey, Lizzy.”

Minami was playing lazily with her pen, her head on the table, trying to make her English homework.

“Yes?” I replied.

“You like Yoosung?”

I startled. Why did she ask that?

“You should concentrate in your studies,” I answered.

Even if I liked him, which of course I didn’t, why did I have to answer that question? To her, who was not my friend, among all people?

She sighed.

“I cannot concentrate because I like him,” she complained.

I looked at her. My chest hurt.

“The-then date him. He likes you too, doesn’t he?”

I looked at her, expectant.

“I think he doesn’t like me that way.”

The pain in my chest lessened.

“Why not? You seem very close?”

Why was I talking about that? I should just concentrate on my studies.

“Being close and liking each other is not the same thing. Can you give me some advise? You also seem close to him.”

“Do I?” I asked, surprised.

She nodded. I curled a lock of my hair, looking away from her.

“I know he volunteers in a home for old people. Why don’t you go with him? I’m sure he’ll appreciate that.”

She smiled.

“Thank you!”

So annoying. The only time we spent alone was when we went together to the home after school, once or twice a week, when I visited grandma. It felt annoying that Minami was going to join us.

She brought the pen to her mouth, biting the top, smiling. She was cute. She had short light brown hair and big green eyes. I was sure Yoosung liked her. She should just confess. I frowned, trying to concentrate again on my exercise, without any success.

Yoosung went back from the toilet just to see me putting my things in my bag.

“You leaving already?” he asked, surprised.

Minami looked up at me.

“I remembered I have something to do, I’m sorry,” I lied.

Why did I feel so bad all of a sudden? I turned around and started walking quickly.

“Lizzy, wait!” Yoosung exclaimed.

I turned to face him. He was holding his phone on his hand.

“Why don’t you give me your phone number?” he asked, looking away from me, blushing lightly, rubbing his neck.

I startled.

“Just in case I don’t understand something and I have to ask you,” he looked at me.

I blushed.

“Fine.”

I got home and jumped on my bed, looking at my phone. I should have tried to study, but whenever I tried to concentrate on something, my mind wandered from whatever I was doing to my phone.

It suddenly sounded. It was Yoosung.

_“Thanks to you we got to finish all the exercises soon :)”_

_“Good"_ I smiled. _“You made a great effort as well,”_ I pointed out.

I bit my lower lip, waiting for the answer.

_“:D  
Thank you!”_

I laughed. He used a lot of emojis.

_“Didn’t you get bored at Maths today?_ He asked.  
_I fell asleep! T.T”_

_“You always fall asleep!”_

_“Eh? No!_  
Not always!   
Sometimes at the first morning class!! >.<” 

I blushed. It was going to look as if I was always watching him.

_“It’s because we sit close that I see it”_

It seemed Yoosung was writing a big text, but he only sent a plain: _“I know!”_

I smiled.

_“Are you going to study more today?”_ He asked.

_“Don’t think so.  
Tired Zzzz”_

_“Yah, me too!”_

He sent me a selfie. He had big headphones on and a thumb up.

_“Going to play LOLOL with Minami now!”_

I blushed. Should I send him one too? I took the book I was reading and sat on the bed, holding it next to my face. The photo was strange. I was looking at the camera, frowning a bit, my cheeks reddish, holding the book next to my face. What the hell was I doing? I was going to erase it, but sent it instead.

_“You’re going to read?”_ He asked.

I was embarrassed. I’m not usually that clumsy. Why did I have to send it? My face looked strange. I left my phone on my bedside table, without answering and bit my pillow. The phone made a sound.

_“I knew you would like those kinds of things! ^.^”_

I blushed.

_“Can you recommend me one?”_ He asked.

_“You like reading?”_

_“I haven’t read much, but I’d like to try :D”_

_“Okay”_

_“Thanks!  
Going to play now”_

He spent some time writing before he sent me: _“That was a cute selfie  
I’m embarrassed about mine now”_

I startled, blushing. Was he teasing me?

_“Yours is fine,”_ I answered.

_“Hehe_  
Thanks!  
See you tomorrow ^^  
Wish me good luck so that I can win!” 

I laughed. What was that?

_“Good luck!”_

_“º^.^º  
Thanks!”_

I remembered the conversation I had with Minami. They were already playing that game together and now she was going to join him volunteering. I was sure they were going to end up dating soon. My phone made a sound again.

_“There are problems with the server ToT”_

Really? I laughed.

_“There, there...”_

_“Oh, Minami is calling!  
See you tomorrow!”_

_“Yoosung,”_ I suddenly found myself writing.

_“?”_

_“You prefer girls with long or short hair?”_

_“Eh?”_

_“Just answer!”_

It was to help Minami, of course. Maybe she should let her hair grow.

_“I guess_  
Long  
Maybe.” 

 

I smiled, curling a lock of my hair with my finger.

_“See you tomorrow :)”_ I wrote.

_“Bye!!!”_

 

I forgot to tell Minami the next day.

As I expected, Minami joined us going to the home on Wednesday.

“So you’re going to volunteer too? Awesome!” Yoosung exclaimed.

I drank my juice looking at them from the corner of my eye. Minami winked at me.

“I find helping other people fulfilling!” she said with a wide smile.

“Have you ever volunteered before?” Yoosung asked.

She hesitated.

“I haven’t, but I have looked after my little brother!”

He laughed.

“That’s great!” he exclaimed, patting her head.

I curled a lock of my hair, looking away from them, feeling as a third wheel.

“Yoosung,” I called him before going home, “here you are.”

I gave him the book I had chosen for him.

“You have to give it back to me when you finish, okay?” I told him.

“Wow! Thank you!”

“I investigated a bit about that game of yours, so I chose a fantasy book.”

He startled.

“You didn’t need to take all that trouble!” he exclaimed. “Though I’m a bit happy,” he laughed, rubbing his neck.

I startled, blushing. What was that supposed to mean?

“I hope you like it.”

“I’m sure I will!” he smiled.

I went back home. I was glad he seemed to like it. I smiled.

_“I’m going to start it just when I get home!!! :D”_ he texted me.

I laughed.

_“Tell me what you think about it :)”_

It was nice chatting with Yoosung about the book. He read it slowly, but seemed to enjoy it. I found myself looking forward to the moment I arrived home and receive his message –he always texted first.

I also found myself looking through the window on Friday, watching how Minami and Yoosung went together to the old people’s home.

“Jealous?” Karen asked.

“Why would I be jealous?” I replied. “I only want them to date already.”

I grabbed my t-shirt. My chest hurt.

“Have you realised you never answer our questions but with another question or in a roundabout way?”

I startled.

“It’s because you ask silly things.”

“You should be more honest with yourself.”

I looked at her.

“About what?”

“Yoosung.”

I looked at my feet.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

Karen sighed.

“You’re so stubborn. You know, I don’t know what’s going on between him and that girl, and I’m not going to say that he’s going to take him from you, that’s absurd, but,” she put a hand on my shoulder, “if he likes you and you don’t encourage him a bit more he’s going to end up giving up on you.”

I startled.

“I...”

“You don’t have to say anything,” she said. “Just think about it. And be honest with yourself.”

So nosy. I understood she cared about me, but Yoosung and I were just friends. The pain in my chest grew stronger.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung, Minami and Lizzy go to the cinema.

“I got tickets for the cinema this weekend,” Yoosung said, holding them up, smiling. “Would you like to come?”

“Yes!” Minami exclaimed. “The third part of _Aliens and Tomatoes_! Perfect!”

He laughed, proud of his success with his friend and offered me the other one.

“Are you coming too?” he asked me.

I looked at Minami. It was obvious she wouldn’t want me to go. 

“I don’t know, I haven’t even watched the previous films,” I replied, which was true, biting my lower lip.

“It’s okay! The plot is not too complicated and you’re clever! I’m sure you’ll understand it soon!” he insisted.

It would have been impolite to decline the offer, right?

“Okay,” I blushed, taking it.

Yoosung smiled.

“Lizzy,” Minami whispered going back home.

“Yes?”

“I want to do something to impress Yoosung on Saturday,” she said. “What do you think I should do?”

I sighed. So annoying.

“Why don’t you cook biscuits? Guys usually like those things,” I frowned.

She gasped.

“You’re a genius! But I don’t want it to look as if I made them for you both,” she hesitated, “could you be late so that I can give them to him?”

“Nope, that’s impolite.”

What was wrong with that girl? I felt as a third wheel already.

“Mmmm... could you go to the toilet while I give them to him?”

I sighed.

“Okay.”

I was starting to feel maybe I should have said no after all.

I arrived on time on Saturday, but Yoosung and Minami where already waiting for me. I felt embarrassed. They were not wearing the school uniform, but I was. Now I looked weird. I waved at them and Yoosung waved back, happy.

“Let’s go to the cinema!” he exclaimed, excited.

When we arrived, Minami winked at me.

“I-I have to go to the toilet,” I reluctantly said.

“But don’t take too long or we’ll be late!” Yoosung exclaimed.

I nodded and rushed to the bathroom.

Minami looked so cute in that short skirt and t-shirt. She had made a great effort to make Yoosung like her. I looked at myself in the mirror. She was cuter than I and I was sure Yoosung felt all shy and flustered when he saw her so pretty wearing informal clothes.

A thought crossed my mind. What would have happened if I had worn casual clothes? I looked at myself on the mirror and took off the two ponytails in which I tied my hair every day. Maybe that would surprise him some how?

I went out of the toilet and saw how Minami smiled at Yoosung, who seemed delighted eating the cookies. I hid and tied my hair quickly. What was I doing? It was too late now to ‘surprise’ anyone. Besides, why would I do that? Thus, I went back where they were.

“Look, Lizzy, Minami made us some biscuits!” Yoosung exclaimed. “Try them!”

‘Made us’? He’s so slow I almost chuckled. Minami looked at him, disappointed, but he didn’t notice. I curled a lock of my hair, looking away from him.

“I’m not hungry,” I replied.

“Oh.”

We entered the room were the films was to be projected. How did I manage to sit between Yoosung and Minami? I don’t know. But it was annoying. They would keep talking through me while I focused on eating my juice.

“Lizzy,” he suddenly whispered, looking at me. “I hope you like it,” he smiled.

I blushed and looked away from him.

“Me too.”

The film was just starting when I felt a ticklish sensation in my ear. Yoosung was trying to whisper something. I chuckled, which made him look at me, surprised.

“It tickles,” I whispered.

“Sorry,” he blushed, chuckling lightly as well.

He tried to get close to me again, but I would start laughing. Eventually, he started laughing too and the people sitting behind us complained. I managed to hold the laugh and let Yoosung whisper in my ear.

He started to tell me about the plot of the previous films and who the characters were while they appeared on the screen. As he said, the plot seemed simple, but still I found difficult to follow the film. What I did find interesting were Yoosung’s comments and reactions to it. He would jump on his seat or complain every time anything surprised or annoyed him, and frowned when he saw me laughing.

The film finished and I teased Yoosung about his reactions. He blushed, he was so cute.

Minami took his arm and commented the film with him. I haven’t understood much, so I couldn’t follow or participate in the conversation as I would have liked to.

“Next time, come to my place and we can watch the first and second part,” Yoosung suddenly said to me.

I startled and nodded, blushing lightly. He smiled.

“I want to re-watch them too!” Minami exclaimed.

“Sure!” Yoosung nodded.

“And we could play some LOLOL afterwards?” Minami asked.

“I don’t know how to play,” I pointed out, annoyed.

“Didn’t you teach her, Yoosung? You taught me,” she pointed out.

What was that?

“Eh, mmm... I didn’t...” he started to say.

“I think I’m leaving,” I interrupted him.

I was tired and annoyed. Why did I have to go and watch a film I wouldn’t understand? Why did I have to disappear to let them flirt? Why did I have to feel as if I was only a nuisance in their plans? Why did he even have to invite me, to be honest? Didn’t they prefer to be alone?

“Eh, why?” Yoosung asked. “No, wait.”

I walked away, quickly, but Yoosung followed my path easily. He took me by the wrist. My chest ached.

“Why are you leaving? Are you bored?” he asked me.

I looked back at him, and noticed he looked truly worried.

“Isn’t it better for you that I leave?” I asked. “That way you can talk about things I don’t understand without having to worry about me.”

“I... that’s not it!” he exclaimed. “I think... I think it’s more fun when you’re around!”

I startled.

“Why?” Why was my voice shaking? “Why don’t you two just start dating?”

He loosened the grab round my wrist.

“Minami and I?” he asked.

I nodded, looking at the floor.

“You-you want that?” he said, letting go off my wrist.

I startled. What was that question?

“Why wouldn’t I?” I replied.

“Oh, I-I don’t know.”

I looked up at him to see him turning around.

“See you on Monday then,” he said.

“See you.”

Why did I want to stop him? Why did the pain on my chest grow stronger? I turned and started running until I arrived home and fell on my bed, panting, looking at the ceiling. The sound of my phone made my heart jump.

It was Minami.

“I think he liked the biscuits! ^^” she had texted.

I threw my phone on the bed. So annoying. I covered my face with the pillow. Why did I feel as if Yoosung and I had argued? It hadn’t been an argument.

I couldn’t stop hearing Karen’s words. _You should be more honest with yourself_ , she had said. _You should be more honest with yourself._

And what if I preferred lying to myself? What then?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minami tells Lizzy she's going to confess to Yoosung.

Next Monday I thought I was going to die of embarrassment after I made a fool of myself the other day. Things were indeed tense. I didn’t want to feel like that, so I just decided to do something to ease things a little.

I called Yoosung during a break and when he turned around to face me, my finger touched his cheek, which became reddish. I laughed.

“You fell for it.”

He laughed too.

“Why did you wear the school uniform the other day?” he suddenly asked me.

“It’s in the school normative that we should wear it except on vacations,” I reminded him.

He startled.

Everything went on as usual until the next Tuesday.

“I’m going to confess to Yoosung,” Minami said.

I startled.

“Eh?”

We were at the library. Yoosung had gone to get us some drinks, for the weather was hot and we were going to melt in our seats.

“I’m going to confess on Friday.”

On Friday? So soon?

I grabbed my t-shirt above my chest.

“Don’t you prefer waiting until your hair grows longer?” I asked. “She likes girls with long hair.”

She looked up at me.

“I asked this before, but Lizzy, do you like Yoosung?”

I startled.

“Why do you ask?”

“Why do you keep avoiding answering?”

I startled. I was answering. A question is a valid answer, isn’t it?

“I...”

“Here are the drinks!” Yoosung exclaimed, entering through the library door.

His hair was a mess and he was sweating a little, his purple eyes looking at us in that way only his eyes looked, half expectant, half shyly, a bit innocent.

“Be-be quiet,” I uttered.

Minami was still looking at me, serious.

“Sorry,” he whispered. “Is something going on?” he asked, looking at us, worried.

“Do you?” Minami asked me.

“I have to go,” I said, taking my things in a hurry.

Minami sighed. 

I rushed out of the library, hearing Yoosung calling after me. I didn’t want to answer. If I said it, it would become real. Why didn’t anyone understand? I was dry, rude, a girl obsessed with grades and good behaviour. Yoosung was caring, loving and happy even though he was broken inside. What would a boy like that like of a girl like me? 

I didn’t want to feel what I felt.

I was insecure and always running away, and I would continue doing that until I felt safe. I didn’t mind if I was betraying myself. 

My books fell on the floor and when I was picking them up, I felt a hand on my shoulder. The boy of the hour.

“Lizzy,” he called me. “Don’t run down the corridors,” he smiled that sad smile while rubbing his neck.

I chuckled. Was that revenge?

“Sorry,” I laughed.

My eyes became watery and I put my forehead on his chest, making him startle. He petted my head.

“Wha-what’s the matter?” he asked.

I looked up at him and smiled.

“Nothing.”

Minami didn’t come to study with us on Wednesday or Thursday, which I could understand. Nevertheless, it was I who chose to go to visit grandma an hour later not to be with them, which didn’t escape Karen’s eye.

“Something has happened,” she affirmed, watching me staring at Yoosung and Minami from the window.

I sighed.

“Minami is confessing on Friday.”

“Which annoys you,” she smiled mischievously.

I frowned, which made her chuckle.

“How long are you going to keep running away?” she asked.

I looked at her, surprised. She waved goodbye and I went to visit grandma. 

I walked on Minami before leaving. She looked at me, serious.

“I like Yoosung,” I said.

She frowned.

“I know, silly.”

I sighed.

“I’m sorry I kept it from you, I guess,” I apologised.

“Well, apparently you kept it from both of us,” she chuckled.

I laughed.

“I’m sure you’ll be fine on Friday,” I said.

She sighed and smiled.

“I don’t know, but I don’t want to keep on like this,” she touched the tip of her fingers. “You know, I... I tried to make you feel uncomfortable around us,” she confessed. “It’s just, I felt jealous,” I startled. “You know, I don’t like that game he plays, I don’t even feel comfortable around the elders, it’s just... a way of feeling closer to him. I wished I could understand him like you do,” she smiled, shyly and sad.

I blushed, surprised.

“I wish I could be as brave as you,” I said.

She chuckled, offering me her hand.

“You’re a fair rival!” she declared.

I shook it.

“You too!”

“I wish you the worst of lucks if you ever want to confess!”

“Eeeeh?”

She laughed.

I went back home thinking about what Minami had said. I was sure Yoosung liked her back, I only hoped she would be more sincere with him. I sighed. Maybe it was okay if Yoosung was happy.

Yoosung and I were alone again on Thursday while studying. He was sitting next to me and looked tired.

“I raged too much yesterday night,” he complained.

“Don’t complain if it’s your fault,” I scolded him.

He sighed, pouting lightly, which made me chuckle. We continued doing our homework in silence. I looked at him from the corner of my eyes. Was he going to fall asleep sitting? I chuckled.

I suddenly felt something on my shoulder. It was Yoosung. He had fallen asleep on my shoulder and I felt my cheeks were going to catch fire. I looked at him. His mouth was a bit open and he looked peaceful, he had really fallen asleep. I smiled. I don’t usually do these kinds of things, but I let myself enjoy the moment, feeling Yoosung’s warmth, hearing his breath. Tomorrow he would start dating Minami. Could I be a bit selfish? I wondered, but before I answered myself, my lips were already kissing his forehead.

He made a noise and I looked in front of me, startling. My face had never been that red before.

“Uuugh, I fell asleep,” he whispered. “Oh, my God, I’m sorry,” he blushed and moved away from me. Apparently he hadn’t notice the kiss, which made me feel relieved. “I fell asleep on your shoulder, oh, my, I’m sorry.”

He covered his face, but I could still see the tip of his ears red. I smiled.

“It’s okay,” I said, a bit embarrassed myself.

He looked at me from the corner of his eyes, then back again to the front, then back at me again.

“I should go home and rest,” he said.

I chuckled. Tomorrow was going to be a great day for him, right?

I was preparing to leave when I felt something on my shoulder. Yoosung was offering me some juice.

“For the trouble,” he said, blushing and rushing out of the building.

I blushed, looking at him going away and discovered I did want to fight too.

I looked for Minami the next day.

“Minami,” I called her.

She turned to face me.

“I’m going to confess too!” I declared.

She smiled.

“I will not tell you his answer,” she said.

I nodded.

“I’ll confess on Monday.”

She nodded.

I knew he liked her, but I couldn’t stay quiet anymore. I didn’t want to keep on like that either.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzy's determination to confess weakens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes another chapter! I hope you're liking this so far! 
> 
> Thank you for reading ^^

“I’m going to confess to Yoosung... probably.”

The determination of Friday was almost vanished by Sunday. I had spent all Saturday being a mess and pacing in my room trying to figure out what I was going to say. Yoosung and I had chatted a little and he looked normal, but I was dying to know what he had answered Minami.

“Probably?” Karen raised an eyebrow.

“Ooooh! So exciting!” Sarah exclaimed.

I looked at the floor of my room. I had invited them to my home to consult them about the matter, willing to know for their opinion and to get a little push from them.

“I’m sure he likes you,” Sarah encouraged me.

I curled a lock of hair with my finger.

“I... hope he does.”

“Check the grin, she’s in love,” Karen teased me.

I blushed, frowning.

“It’s not love, I just like him.”

“But I needed to quote Hercules,” she said, eating a chip.

I sighed.

“What should I tell him?”

“First of all, don’t presuppose he’s already dating Minami,” Karen recommended me.

“Well, he most probably is,” I said.

“Well, you don’t know that,” Sarah pointed out.

“If they were not dating and you talked as if they were and then realise the truth, you would feel you’re making a fool of yourself and then run away. I can almost see that,” Karen laughed, looking at the ceiling dramatically.

She was being mean. But right. I sighed.

“But I’m sure they are dating.”

Sarah silenced me, introducing a chip in my mouth.

“Thank you, darling,” Karen said.

“You cannot knoooow,” Sarah sighed.

I groaned, complaining. I just wanted Monday to never come.

But it did.

I woke up in panic, repenting my resolution the moment I put the feet on the floor. I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was a mess, I had dark circles and was pale. I think I never looked worse in my life, so I threw a cushion to the mirror, as if it were the well of all my problems, and jumped back on bed. My mother knocked my door.

“You’re going to be late.”

“Wake me up tomorrow!” I yelled.

She ignored me.

I put on my uniform and tried to arrange my hair somehow, tying it up in two ponytails, as usual. I had a quick breakfast and rushed out of home, hoping I wasn’t too late for the morning lesson. Fortunately, I wasn’t.

I went to the toilet before going to class. To be honest, I was hiding from Minami. I didn’t want to lose the little courage I had left before I talked to Yoosung. I looked at myself in the mirror. I had a scared look. I washed my face, took off the ponytails and pinched my cheeks to look less pale. Should I shorten my skirt? I shook my head. I wasn’t that stupid. But I was stupid enough to apply some gloss on my lips. I looked at myself again and made me smile. My courage came back.

I entered the classroom and approached Yoosung without hesitation. I heard Karen whistling to me and I blushed. Stupid Karen.

“Yoosung,” I called him.

He looked up to me, carelessly. He startled and gasped, so I curled a lock of my hair in my finger in nervousness and looked away from him, embarrassed.

“Your hair...” he whispered.

“Do I look weird?” I asked, blushing.

“No! I didn’t mean that!” he exclaimed, which made us blush more.

“Can I talk to you after class today?” I asked.

He widened his eyes, surprised.

“Actually, I wanted to tell you something too,” he smiled.

I was sure then. He was going to tell me he was dating Minami. I nodded and went back to my seat. 

I spent the rest of the day trying to concentrate on class. Yoosung didn’t talk to me during the breaks, which I appreciated. Karen and Sarah encouraged me with silent looks and speaking in code. It made me laugh a bit.

Finally the classes ended and I told Yoosung to follow me. I took him to the same place we had met when I embraced him during the opening ceremony. I didn’t actually mean to make it ‘romantic,’ but people didn’t usually go to that spot, which was why Yoosung chose it to cry in the first place, and now I chose it to confess.

“Lizzy, I...” he started.

“I know what you’re going to say,” I interrupted him. “But let me talk first.” He nodded. “Even though I know what you’re going to say... I-I don’t care! I have to tell you this!” I exclaimed.

Yoosung startled and his eyes became watery.

“That’s cruel,” he complained.

I looked up at him.

“Maybe it’s selfish, but I can’t help feeling how I feel,” I said, my eyes tearing up as well.

“I can’t help it either,” Yoosung said, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

“I know, and I don’t blame you. I mean, Minami is really cute and charming...”

“She is, but I can’t go out with her!” he exclaimed.

I startled.

“Eh?”

“Eh?”

We looked at each other, confused.

“You’re not dating Minami?” I asked.

He shook his head. I should have followed Karen’s advice. As usual.

“Then, what did you wanted to talk about?” I asked.

He startled, blushing.

“I thought you knew!” he exclaimed.

“Well, me too!”

“I... I felt disappointed when you showed up in your school uniform the other Saturday!” he exclaimed. I startled. What was that? I couldn’t help laughing. “Don’t laugh at me,” he complained, his face becoming red.

“I wanted to surprise you taking off my ponytails when I was in the toilet, but felt embarrassed and put them on again,” I said.

He widened his eyes in surprise.

“I always ran down the corridors so that you would talk to me!” he exclaimed.

I blushed, surprised.

“I kissed your forehead when you fell asleep on my shoulder,” I whispered.

He heard. We both looked away, our cheeks burning.

“I was afraid I had slobbered in your shoulder in my sleep.”

I laughed. He looked at me, embarrassed.

“Don’t laugh!”

“You wanted to tell me this?” I asked.

“Well, I...” he rubbed his neck.

“I wanted to say I like you,” I smiled.

He looked at me, surprised, blushing.

“I was supposed to say that!” he exclaimed and I laughed. “Do you want to go on a date this Saturday?” he asked, blushing, rubbing his neck.

I startled.

“I-I do!”

He smiled.

We walked some of the way back home together, talking about our date.

“You can come home and we can watch Aliens vs Tomatoes parts 1 and 2,” he suggested. “Or any other film if you want to.”

“Can you teach me LOLOL?” I asked.

His eyes shone.

“Sure! I can do that!” he exclaimed. “I’m sure you’ll be a great player!”

I chuckled, bushing.

I looked at his hand. I wanted to hold hands with him, but it was hot and I had been nervous, so I felt sweaty and embarrassed. He kept on talking while I tried to figure out what to do.

“And you can be a doubling too!”

I intertwined my little finger with his, blushing. He startled.

“Eh?”

“You don’t want to?” I asked, shyly.

“Eh? No! I mean! I do! But...” he let go off my finger and took my hand. “I prefer holding hands like this,” he smiled, his cheeks red.

I blushed, smiling.

“Oh, I’m going that way,” he pointed out after we arrived to a diversion.

“I’m going the other way.”

We stood silent for a while, still holding hands.

“See you tomorrow,” I said.

I was about to turn to go, when he held my hand tighter and made me face him to give me a quick kiss on my lips. I startled, blushing. He was blushing too.

“See you tomorrow!” he said, his voice trembling, letting go off my hand.

I looked his way for a while, even though he had already disappeared. I brought my fingers to my mouth. My first kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung and Lizzy go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is taking me so long to upload! I hope I'll be able to do so ore frequently.
> 
> I hope you're enjoying it :) Kudos and comments are appreciated.
> 
> Thank you for reading <3

I must confess I was afraid that our relationship was going to become weird after what happened. I didn’t want him to become shy, and I was worried about my behaviour too, I’m sure you’ve noticed I can be a bit _tsundere_ sometimes. Nevertheless, everything went alright.

“Don’t run down the corridors!” I yelled at him.

He didn’t apologise, but smiled and stuck out the tip of his tongue, blushing and slowing down. Still, he didn’t get his melon bread. I got it for him, though, and he would compensate with juice. That would happen every day and my friends would tease me when I became all red and embarrassed.

We also went home together the days he didn’t go to the home, holdings hands. I thought he would kiss me again, but he never did, and I was not brave enough to take the initiative. We never even commented on the kiss. Had he liked it?

Saturday, the day of our date, came, though it seemed it would never do. I took out of the wardrobe all my clothes and stared at them, spread all over my room, hating my sense of fashion as the minutes went by. Why did it look as if suddenly all my clothes had turned ugly or, at least, not pretty enough? I didn’t have a cute outfit as the one Minami had worn the last time. Did I have any skirts or dresses? No, I didn’t.

I finally decided to wear a pair of shorts, a shirt and long black stockings. I gave a final look to the mirror and I didn’t dislike what I saw, which was encouraging. Should I wear makeup? I didn’t own any, but I could ask my mother. But if I did she would start stalking me with questions, and that was annoying. Wait, would Yoosung’s parents be at home? I mean, if they weren’t, would we be alone at his home?! And if they were, would they know I was the girl he liked?! His gi-gi-girl...

I started to feel dizzy as those thoughts piled up in my head, so I decided to cling to the last one. I was the girl he liked, which meant I should have confidence in me. _Cheer up, Lizzy!_ I told myself. _You can go on a date with the boy you like and everything will be alright!_ I thought he may even kiss me and, believe it or not, instead of feeling more nervous, I smiled at the idea.

I went to the place where we always parted different ways, where I was going to meet Yoosung. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt. I smiled. He looked cute. I hoped he would think that about me as well.

“Hi!” he greeted me, smiling and blushing a bit.

“Hi,” I smiled.

“You’re not wearing your uniform?” he said, his face becoming redder.

I curled a lock of my hair, my cheeks flushing.

“You’re doing that again,” he chuckled before letting me answer.

“Doing what?” I asked.

“Curling your hair with a finger,” he answered. “You always do that, I think, when you get a bit nervous, maybe?” he asked.

My face became redder.

“I... maybe? I don’t realise it when I do it. I mean, sometimes I find myself doing it, but it’s not as if I did it on purpose.”

“I think it’s cute,” he smiled, making me become a stuttering mess. I put my hands on my cheeks. He had said I was cute, which made me happy. I smiled.

We finally got to his home.

“We’re here!” he exclaimed, taking off his shoes.

I did the same thing, wondering how I should behave in front of his parents.

“Welcome!” Mrs Kim exclaimed, coming to meet me. “Oh, hi, darling. What’s your name?”

Was it my impression only or she got surprised when she saw me?

“Elizabeth,” I answered. “You can call me Lizzy.”

I felt my cheeks burning and I wanted to die. Mrs Kim covered her mouth with a hand.

“Oh, my God, she’s so cute,” I heard her whisper. “Feel at home, honey,” she told me.

I blushed even more. I looked at Yoosung. He looked embarrassed too.

“Come this way,” he said, his voice sounding a bit nervous.

He took me to his room and I made sure I left the door open to give his family a good impression. I didn’t want to break any non-spoken rule his family could have. Respecting the rules of those families in whose house you are is something of the utmost importance when you want to give a good impression. Besides, being considerate is a sign of well-breeding and having a good education.

“This is my room. It’s tidy, isn’t it?” Yoosung asked, proudly.

“It is,” I laughed.

I could almost hear his mind screaming: there’s a girl in my room! She’s the girl I like! She likes me too!!! Don’t feel nervous! Show her how mature and tidy you are! Don’t let her notice you tidied it up in the last minute!!!

“Your brother brought a girl!” I could hear Mrs Kim exclaim in another room. Yoosung and I startled, blushing. 

“Oh, my, for real? Is she cute?!” a female voice replied.

“She is! I should have guessed, he cleaned his room yesterday!”

“No way!”

“Lizzy, excuse me a second,” Yoosung said, blushing, with a scary smile on his face, going out of the room. “We can hear everything!” I heard him exclaim in another room.

His sister laughed.

“Uuuuups!” his mother said, laughing too.

He came back.

“Sorry,” he apologised, blushing.

I shook my head, chuckling.

“It’s okay.”

“What do you want to do?” he asked, sitting on his bed.

I sat next to him.

“We can either watch that film or you can teach me how to play LOLOL,” I replied.

He smiled widely when he noticed I hadn’t forgotten about the LOLOL thing.

“Just let me get the controls. We’ll have to create you an account first, or you can play with mine and make one if you like it, whichever you prefer.”

“I don’t mind,” I answered.

“Me neither. But we’ll have to create you an avatar for sure, so probably it’s better if you have your own account.”

He smiled at me and took his desk chair.

“Sit here,” he said, taking a wooden chair for him.

I complied. His mother entered the room.

“Do you want some drinks?” she asked, smiling.

“Bring the biscuits!” Yoosung exclaimed, excited. “Please!”

“Can I have some juice?” I asked, curling a lock of my hair.

She smiled.

“Sure, dear.”

She went for the drinks, closing the door. It opened in a second and I could see the head of a girl looking at us.

“Never mind me,” she grinned.

“You go out of here right now!” Yoosung exclaimed, rushing towards her, blushing.

She laughed.

“I couldn’t even introduce myself!” she complained.

“She doesn’t need to know you!”

He managed to get her out of the room.

“Sorry, my sister is just silly,” he blushed.

“It’s okay,” I laughed. “Is she older?”

“Yep,” he replied, “and so nosy.”

His mother entered the room with the snacks and we were left alone again, the door closed. He came closer to me, placing himself behind my seat. He leaned towards me and moved his right hand forward to get the computer mouse and opened the game.

“So you put here your mail and password, and you’ll get the confirmation e-mail and all that stuff,” he explained.

We created the account and he showed me how to make an avatar. It was difficult to concentrate since I felt his face so close to mine. I could hear perfectly his breath and the arm he had on the mouse sometimes touched mine. I hoped he didn’t notice I was blushing.

“And you can also choose the colour of your skin,” he finished his explanation.

It was fun making the avatar.

“It reminds me of the afternoons I spent playing Sims with my friends,” I told him. “The better part was creating the characters, I swear,” I laughed.

He laughed too. He explained the basics of the game, which I didn’t understand very well, and I tried to memorise the movements my avatar would make when I pushed the keys. I thought I had them right when I started to play, but it was such a mess.

“Run!” he said.

I pushed the wrong key and my avatar jumped. I laughed.

“I think I should as well push all the keys and maybe I’ll do what I have to.”

He laughed as we observed how my poor avatar was killed.

“Here, let me help you,” he said, putting his hands on mine.

I blushed.

“Do-do you mind?” he asked, looking at our hands, his face all red.

I shook my head, blushing a little and smiling.

That round was a bit better. Fortunately, this was a kind of tutorial and they lasted less. I wouldn’t have liked to stand being killed over and over again during an hour.

“Are you really comfortable?” I asked.

Yoosung was trying to have his hands on mine while he sat on his chair, and his posture was a bit weird since he was sitting next to me and it was difficult to push the right keys for him. He startled at my question.

“Mmm... I’m fine,” he answered.

“You’re not,” I laughed.

He frowned.

“It’s difficult to find a position in which we are both comfortable without, well...” he hesitated.

“I don’t mind,” I blushed, looking away from him. “Do you?” I asked, looking at him again.

His face became even redder than mine. It was certainly embarrassed, but I would lie if I said I wasn’t enjoying it.

We stood up and he sat on his chair, letting me sit on his lap while his arms embraced mine, both our hands on the keyboard and mouse. It was embarrassing at first, but, as I said before, we both were liking it.

As we grew more comfortable, we started to do small things we wouldn’t dare to do at first. He squeezed my hand a bit for a second and I intertwined my little finger with his, which made him chuckle. As I started to control better the commands, he let go off his hand from mine to caress its back with the tip of his fingers and latter to curl a lock of my hair. He started to tease me, putting it as a moustache on my face. I hit his arm, laughing, and he laughed too. He would then start putting his hand on my eyes so that I couldn’t see and die, only to tickle me afterwards. We soon forgot about the game and concentrated on tickling the other, the one who laughed before would lose. He lost.

“What does the winner receive?” I asked, grinning.

“Something that doesn’t involve more than two pounds? Please?” he begged me.

We laughed.

“Ca-can I ask you to do what you did the other day?” I finally asked, blushing.

“I did when?” he asked.

Our faces were rather close and I looked at his lips instinctively. His face became all red, understanding. He covered his face with his hands.

“Oh, my God, did you even like that?” he exclaimed.

I blushed even more at his question. Did I really need to answer?

“I-I... I mean, did, eh, you?”

He opened his fingers, looking at me through them.

“Me? I mean, I think I did. I was not happy with it, though, like...” he looked away from me, “I mean, I wanted it to be rather romantic and like lasting a bit more and all that,” he covered his face with his arms, “but I didn’t know if you wanted to, so I messed it a bit and ended up running away and, I mean, your lips on mine definitely felt good, but the kiss was rather... not as good as I wanted to make it?” he looked at me again. “Does that make sense?”

I nodded. I wasn’t sure, though, I was too embarrassed.

“I guess you’ve had better kisses,” he sighed.

“It was my first kiss,” I replied, blushing.

He startled.

“Really? Why? I mean, I’m sorry I spoilt your first kiss!” he suddenly apologised.

I brought the tip of my fingers to my lips and looked away from him.

“I kind of liked it?” I said.

He looked at me, widening his eyes.

“Really?”

I nodded.

“But if you feel it was that bad, maybe we could try again?” I asked.

His face looked more surprised.

“You want that?”

I nodded again.

He took a deep breath and came closer to me. I faced him and closed my eyes, feeling his lips pressing mine. I could feel them better now, my heart beating faster at the sensation. They were soft. They parted with a small ‘muak’ sound they didn’t make the first time.

“Can we try again?” Yoosung asked.

I nodded, smiling.

This time, he put a hand on my cheek and opened a bit his lips to meet mine. He gave me another small kiss after this last one, and I gave him another one too. Then I tried and opened a little bit my lips to meet his. We made that kiss last longer, moving slowly our lips, still somehow unsure about what to do and how to do it.

We broke the kiss and looked at one another in the eyes, blushing. Yoosung still had his hand on my cheek and was rubbing it with his thumb, probably without noticing it. I closed my eyes to feel its contact and felt his lips on mine again, but this time I felt his tongue shyly caressing my lips. I broke the kiss.

“I like that,” I said, almost involuntarily.

He blushed, leaning towards me again to kiss me. I put my hands behind his neck and he trembled when I caressed his hair, the skin of his neck reacting to my touch as well. I ventured to meet his tongue with mine, and he put his hands on my waist while we kissed clumsily and shyly. I started to pull him closer to me. Was it my impression or the temperature of the room was increasing?

We soon became more confident and started to demand more of the other until something hard against my hip brought me back to reality. I broke the kiss, a bit flustered, only to find a more flustered and embarrassed Yoosung meeting my gaze. He broke the embrace and put his hand on his crotch, blushing.

“I-I’m sorry. I...” he apologised, trying to find some words to justify it.

“I-I don’t mind,” I said, embarrassed too, and feeling fortunate to be a girl in that moment.

We decided to watch Aliens vs Tomatoes part 1, cuddling on his bed. His sister decided to enter the room.

“Are you going to show your girlfriend that film?!” she exclaimed. “For God’s sake, Yoosung, show her a horror movie, so that...”

Yoosung closed the door, pushing his sister away, blushing. I chuckled, a bit embarrassed too, but grateful that she hadn’t enter the room five minutes ago. I was also a bit happy that she had called me his girlfriend.

“Sorry about that!” he exclaimed.

Yoosung hated his sister in that moment, he was so embarrassed. He hadn’t asked me to be his girlfriend yet and she had said that. Had he lost the opportunity to ask? I didn’t give him the opportunity to confess properly, so at least he wanted to do that.

“Do you want to be my girlfriend?!” he exclaimed, his back still against the door he had just shut.

I heard his sister laughing, which made Yoosung blush harder. I chucked.

“Sure.”

Yoosung smiled widely. He turned around, but I could see him make a small gesture of victory. My heart jumped. Why was he so cute? He faced me again and came to the bed to cuddle with me again and we finished watching the film. I must say I kind of liked it. It was absurd, but quite funny. It was a nice afternoon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah seems jealous about Lizzy and Yoosung's relationship and Karen is willing to know why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes a new chapter! This one is focused on my two OCs, Lizzy's friends, since I wanted to include something about them. I hope you like the chapter nonetheless and enjoy knowing about them.
> 
> There's some smut towards the middle of the chapter.
> 
> Thank you for reading <3

Karen and Sarah wouldn’t stop asking me on Sunday about my date with Yoosung, and of course I felt I should satisfy their curiosity since they had helped me quite a lot. They came to my house and I told them everything, including the kiss.

“Wowowowowowowowow!” Karen exclaimed. “The boy seemed innocent, but look at him now!”

Sarah laughed and I blushed.

“But I’m so happy about you, guys,” Sarah said. “I think you look great together.”

“Do you?” I smiled, shy.

“Yes, I really mean it,” she sighed. “I wish I had a boyfriend too.”

Boys tended to like Sarah. She was quite popular, for she was cute, polite and smiled a lot. Nevertheless, she usually rejected them when they confessed. She had had one or two boyfriends already, but they didn’t last much and she didn’t seem to really like them.

“At least you have dated someone already. I haven’t,” Karen frowned.

Karen’s situation was similar to mine before I started dating Yoosung. She didn’t seem to like anyone and no one ever had confessed to her, though probably one of the boys of the basket team liked her then.

“Buuuuuut,” Karen continued, “we were talking about the lovey-dovey couple of the hour.”

I frowned.

“I told you already all we did.”

“But you haven’t told us about what you plan to do,” she ginned.

Sarah covered her mouth with her hands.

“Oh, that’s true,” she said.

“What do you mean?” I asked.

Karen laughed mischievously.

“Do you want to do the thing with him? You know, like...” she started to make obscene gestures with her hands.

I blushed, standing up.

“What?! No!! What are you saying?! No! It’s too soon for that!!” I exclaimed.

“Well, the idea seemed to have crossed his mind in that moment,” she laughed.

I blushed harder.

“Oh, my, so exciting!” Sarah exclaimed, smiling.

“Time to go hooooome!” I exclaimed, pushing them out of my room.

“Come oooooon!” Karen laughed.

“But are you going to do it or not?” Sarah asked.

“Shut up!!!”

They went home and I was left alone and tranquil again. Well, nervous and embarrassed about what Karen said, but who cared about my mental health? They were happy if they could gossip. God...

Sarah kept on complaining the next day at school about not having a boyfriend. I had gone to have lunch with Yoosung that day, for he wanted to ask me something about our exam next week, and Karen was left alone with a complaining Sarah.

“Sarah, shut up or date one of your fans already!” she yelled at her.

“You’re so mean!” she complained, pouting. They were alone at a classroom to gossip about me and my boyfriend (though Karen had to end up listening to Sarah’s whining). “And they are not my fans,” she went on “They just like my looks, they are so superficial.”

“Because you’re pretty and have a nice body,” Karen said, looking at her breasts.

“Karen!” Sarah exclaimed, covering them, embarrassed.

“Eeeeh? The little girl is embarrassed?” she asked, playfully. “You don’t have to!” she exclaimed, jumping towards her, touching and massaging her breasts.

“Karen, stop it!” she complained.

“Wow, they feel good,” Karen pointed out, surprised.

To Karen’s surprise, Sarah moaned. She blushed, taking her hands off her, but Saran took them.

“You’re naughty,” she complained.

Karen blushed, surprised.

“Have you ever kissed someone?” Sarah, asked, leaning towards her.

“Wha-what are you doing? You know I haven’t,” she uttered, looking away from her.

Sarah pressed forcefully her lips with Karen’s and bit her lower lip. Karen gasped in surprise and Sarah took advantage of it to put her tongue in her mouth, kissing her passionately. She was still holding her hands, but wanted to get closer and closer to Karen, so they ended up kissing against the floor, Sarah’s hand soon wandering through Karen’s body with need and urge, leaving her panting and moaning, still confused about what was happening.

She broke the kiss to bit Karen’s neck and she put her hands under Sarah’s skirt, grabbing her ass strongly while Sarah placed her leg between hers. They didn’t have much time, for the break was about to end, so Karen introduced two fingers into Sarah, making her scream in pleasure and surprise.

“Shh,” Karen whispered in her ear. “We cannot be caught,” she licked the lobe of her ear.

Sarah covered her mouth with her hand while Karen massaged her crotch. She let herself fall on Karen when her legs and free arm started to shake too much to support her and bit her neck again, moaning against it while grabbing her breasts, making Karen wetter and needier as well. She soon came, making more noise than intended. Karen grinned, taking her fingers out of her.

Sarah sat of her lap taking Karen’s wet hand and started to lick it, which made Karen blush, surprised, but also more wanton. Sarah smiled at her friend’s expression.

“I can’t wait to know how does yours taste,” she grinned, leaning closer to her crotch, moving her already wet pants.

Karen bit her hand to repress a moan while Sarah licked and sucked her crotch, grabbing her tights with strength, working her out easily and passionately, which made Karen wonder if that was her first time. She grabbed her hair, pulling her closer with urge and need and came loudly. Fortunately, her noise was sunk by the school bell which indicated the end of the break.

Sarah embraced her, still panting and she looked at the ceiling wondering what had just happened.

“We should go to the toilet,” Sarah said.

Karen agreed.

“Was it your first time?” Karen finally dared to ask, washing her hands consciously.

“Nope,” Sarah answered after spitting some water in the sink.

Karen frowned. Sarah looked at her from the corner of her mouth.

“Why are you upset?” she asked.

“When was your first time?” Karen asked.

“Last year with Sonya Wilson.”

Sonya Wilson? Really? She was not a bad girl, but Sarah could aspire higher. A ‘hmp’ sound escaped from Karen’s lips.

“What?” Sarah laughed.

“Why Sonya Wilson?”

“I don’t know,” she replied, “we were studying together at the library and she suddenly started to tell me she hadn’t kissed anyone. As I had, I offered to kiss her, she accepted, and I ended up kneeling under the table.”

“Lizzy could kill you.”

She laughed.

“That’s why I haven’t told her.”

Karen frowned.

“So, you like girls, or boys, or both?” Karen asked.

“Girls.”

“And why were you complaining about not having a boyfriend?”

“Because I wanted to make you jealous.” Karen looked at her in disbelief, her eyes widened in surprise. She was looking away from her, blushing a little, touching the tip of her nose with the tip or her finger. “Did I succeed?” she asked her, looking at her through the corner of her eyes and Karen sighed.

“I have a crush on you since primary school.”

Sarah widened her eyes in surprise, looking straight at her. Karen gave her a small kiss on her lips.  
“Let’s go back to class, we are late.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzy finds out about Karen and Sarah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes another chapter!! There's some angst towards the middle of this chapter, but I hope you like it.
> 
> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!

I stared at the board with a horrified look. Every time someone passed by, I tried to pull them away, trying to hide the source of my shame, but as it was public and the students kept on coming in the classroom, it became impossible to avoid people from seeing it. As people kept on staring at it, surrounding it, I realised that was my punishment for being the dishonour of my family. I thought about cutting off my ponytails to gain discipline.

“Oh, Lizzy, how does it come you’re the second?”

Yes, readers. I must admit I stood as the second of the class after my last exam. I was devastated, but it had been my own fault.

“I’m so sorry!” I yelled, looking up the sky, hoping if there was a God high above he would forgive my sins.

Karen stared at me with a strange look.

“Hi, Lizzy!” Yoosung greeted me, happily. “I have to thank you! My grades have improve a lot since...”

“Yoosung, this is over.”

He froze.

“Eh? What do you mean?” he asked, starting to cry.

Karen looked at us, taking some popcorns out of his bag and starting to eat them.

“It’s not something you have done, but we have to end this.”

The tears started to roll down his cheeks.

“But why? We only started dating some weeks ago,” he whispered, still in disbelief.

“Eh? No, I mean the lessons. I cannot tutor you anymore, my grades are embarrassing.”

Yoosung froze. He was embarrassed now.

“I thought you wanted to break up with me!” he complained, still crying.

“Oh, my God, I’m so sorry!”

“Embrace the cinnamon roll,” Karen whispered.

I swallowed my embarrassment and put my arms around his waist, hugging him strongly. He gasped in surprise, blushing. Sarah entered the room and saw us, gasping in surprise, taking her hands to her mouth (she was just loving this) and took her phone to take pictures.

People around us noticed and started to whisper. I was going to break the embrace, embarrassed, just when Yoosung put his arms around me.

“Don’t scare me like that again,” he whispered, making my face become a red mess.

Fortunately, people didn’t get to see Yoosung crying face and believed he was comforting me about my grades and never found out the embarrassing misunderstanding. I bought Yoosung some melon bread during the break to apologise about it and found out he had bought me some juice to apologise about people finding out we were dating. We laughed.  
I was looking at my friends during lunch and frowned at how weird they looked. They were glancing at each other from time to time only to look away again.

“What are you two up to?” I asked.

“What do you mean?” Sarah said.

“You are acting weird,” I stated.

Karen sighed.

“We didn’t want to tell you so soon, but...” she blushed, “remember that time you lent us your class notes? Well, I gave them to the boy that now is above you in the class ranking. I’m sorry.”

My brain wasn’t working. He was above me thank to... well, me?! It somehow felt good to regain some of the sense of superiority I felt before, but what about my reputation? I have a reputation, you know?

“If you do that again, I’ll kill you.”

Sarah was looking weirdly at Karen, so I guessed that was not all, but decided not to give it a second thought. Nevertheless, I would find out truth later when I went to the toilet and overheard their conversation.

“Well, you were the one that didn’t tell us you were lesbian to begin with,” I heard Karen say.

What were they talking about?

“You know, my love life was not exactly what was expected from me. Great amounts of sex, non-existent love. How could I tell you?”

“I didn’t want to know that,” Karen’s tone was complaining.

“You didn’t tell me you liked me either,” Sarah said.

“I did.”

“Adding the words ‘my friend’ after saying it doesn’t count.”

Oh, my God, what was going on there?

“I thought you were straight!” Karen exclaimed.

“You didn’t need to make up that excuse for Lizzy.”

“I thought you didn’t want her to know and I brought out a topic she wouldn’t like to talk about.”

Okay, now I was angry.

“Why wouldn’t I want her to know?”

“Because every time I tried to talk about this with you, you just avoided the topic. I don’t know what you want from me, I don’t know what you feel!” Karen exclaimed.

Wow. I wasn’t expecting that. Suddenly I heard a noise. Had one of them pushed the other against the wall? I heard a moan. Oh, my God. One of them complained. Why was I even listening?

“I don’t want to do this now!” Karen exclaimed.

The toilet’s door opened suddenly and I saw a teary Karen go out of it. She looked at me, surprised and I stared back, embarrassed. She ran away. I entered the toilets and saw Sarah, her hand in one of her arms, looking at the door from the corner of her eye.

“You heard?” she asked.

I nodded.

“You don’t need to feel embarrassed,” I smiled. “But why don’t you go and talk to Karen?”

“I don’t know.”

The bell rang. Sarah walked towards the door, but I stopped her.

“Do you want to talk?” I asked.

She widened her eyes in surprise.

“Elizabeth Sang skipping class?”

“I’m already the second,” I smiled. “And this is more important.”

She thanked me with a pout. We went to the garden to talk about it, we wouldn’t get caught by a teacher. She told me everything about what happened the day before and about other relationships.

“Do you like Karen?” I asked.

She nodded.

“I actually realised this year I liked her.”

“And she likes you,” I said.

She nodded again.

“Then why don’t you start dating, or just talk about it or something?”

“Because I’ve spent my whole life hearing how disgusting homosexuals are, that I should get a boyfriend soon, and when I tried to tell my sister the truth, she made me feel as if I were dirty and wicked and an aberration or something,” she started crying, covering her face. I rubbed her back in disbelief. “I know it’s absurd, but I don’t want Karen to think I am disgusting. I know she won’t think that, but there’s always that fear I cannot get out of my mind even if she’s lesbian or bisexual or something!”

“Sarah, you’re not disgusting,” I said. “You’re beautiful and perfect and I know Karen thinks so too.”

She looked up at me.

“I know that too, but it’s a bit scary. I thought that maybe sex was okay, but not something romantic. I don’t know, I’m crazy.”

“You’re not crazy, you’re just confused.”

I got to soothe her and we came back to class. Karen was already there and they looked at each other, worried. I couldn’t help but thinking they were cute. I looked at Yoosung. He seemed to have been trying to catch my attention since I entered. I chuckled, blushing. He’s the cutest. He smiled when he saw me smile.

Sarah took Karen’s hand after class and took her away.

“Did something happen?” Yoosung asked.

“What do you think about girls dating girls?” I asked, absent-minded.

“You-you still like me, right?”

I laughed.

“I do, I was thinking about other girls.”

He sighed.

“I think I don’t mind who dates who as long as they like each other,” he answered.

I smiled.

“I like you,” I said.

He blushed and covered his face with his hands. 

“I like you too.”

 

Sarah got home and jumped on the bed, looking at the ceiling, her uniform still on. She took her fingers to her lips. She didn’t know kisses could be so soft and delicate as the one her girlfriend had given her a minute ago.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzy gets sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes another chapter! This one is somehow shorter, but I hope you still like it. Don't forget leaving kudos and comments if you do :3
> 
> Thank you for reading!

I put Yoosung’s hand under my skirt, desperate for his touch, moaning lowly his name. Of course, he felt he was going to die.

“Lizzy, are you sure?”

I bit his neck as an answer, making his moan. He was panting and hard against my crotch, and I couldn’t help rubbing against his while moaning.

But how did we get there? I swear I only wanted to apologise properly for having to stop tutoring him and now we were in the empty lab making out, and even more than that.  
I remembered looking at him with bright eyes, feeling hot, my cheeks blushing and saying I was sorry I couldn’t tutor him. He said he was going to try his best on his own, with that smile of his, and then I felt he was so cool I had to kiss him. I don’t even know why I felt he was so cool suddenly. We were making out in a minute, Yoosung confused and afraid of being caught, but I only felt wanton and needy.

I put his hands from my ass to my breasts, and he massaged them clumsily and insecure. He put his hands in my waist again, embarrassed.

“Oh, my God, Lizzy, you’re so hot,” he gasped.

“Well, thank you.”

I didn’t expect that kind of compliment from him, not that it wasn’t welcome.

“No, I mean, well, that too... but, you feel like really hot right now.”

“And I’m also wet,” I remarked, putting his hand on my crotch.

The blush in his cheeks intensified and his eyes widened. He tried to move away from me and we ended up on the floor. He kissed my forehead.

“Oh, my God, Lizzy, you’re really hot, we have to go to the nursery!” he exclaimed.

“I don’t mind doing it on the floor.”

“Elizabeth, you’ve a fever, for God’s sake!!!”

He got me to the nursery and she told me to go home if someone could pick me up. Fortunately, my mother could. Yoosung was worried, but also a bit relieved. He didn’t want to imagine what would have happened if I had continued like that. Today, I’m still embarrassed.

My parents left to work and I was alone at home, in my pyjamas, wrapped up in a blanket, whining and complaining about my health. I was already the second in the class ranking and now I was missing lessons. I wanted to commit suicide. Besides, now that I had taken some pills, I was aware again of the world that surrounded me and I understood what had happened with Yoosung. Oh, my God, if I didn’t kill myself, my embarrassment would.

The door bell rang and I went to open it, reluctantly. I opened the door, frowning, still wrapped up in my pink heart-patterned blanket, and saw Yoosung standing at the other side, blushing but smiling when he saw me. I closed the door and ran.

“Lizzy?!” I could hear him calling.

I ran to the bathroom and looked at my miserable reflection on the mirror. I felt dizzy because of the fever and running. I threw my blanket, arranged my hair as I could and washed my face in a rush, feeling dizzier, and run to the door again. I opened it and leaned on the doorframe, trying to look as sexy as possible in my hamster-patterned pyjama.

“Hi, Yoosung, I wasn’t expecting you,” I curled a lock of my hair.

He was still confused, but smiled. I was so dizzy I almost fell on the floor (even though I was supporting my body on the doorframe).

“I brought some notes I took during the lessons,” he smiled, rubbing his neck.

I blushed. I asked him to come inside and took him to my bedroom. He looked around, shyly.

“Where are your parents?” he asked.

“They left for work,” I answered, taking a look at his notes.

“I hope you find them useful!” he exclaimed, embarrassed. “I did my best to write them down, but you may prefer somebody else’s since I’m not that good student.”

“They are perfect,” I replied.

It was true. They were really complete, it looked as if he had written down every single word the teacher said.

“I’m sure if you always paid attention in class as you did today, you’d be my rival,” I laughed.

He blushed.

“I’d like to be your rival.”

“Me too,” I smiled.

We kept on talking a little and fortunately he didn’t mention the lab incident, probably the poor boy felt as embarrassed as I. I soon started to feel worse and the conversation became difficult to follow.

“Are you alright?” he asked, putting his hand on my forehead. “I think the fever is coming back. Do you want something?” he asked.

I took his hand and kissed it.

“I want you.”

Yoosung moved away from me immediately, blushing. Oh, God, not again.

“Okay, let’s do something, we’ll put you into bed, okay?” he said, his voice trembling.

“Are you coming with me?” I asked.

“Sure, just let me go downstairs to take something,” he replied.

I got into bed as a good girl and waited for Yoosung to come back as... as a not-so-good girl. He finally entered the room with a thermometer and a hot drink.

“I’m sorry I messed in your kitchen without asking, but I’m sure this will feel good. It’s hot milk with honey,” he smiled. “Now put this on,” he said, giving me the thermometer.

He looked at me and I could hear his thoughts screaming: “oh, my God, I’m so cool! I’m really taking care of her! Thanks God I get sick so easily and my mother always takes care of me. I feel so cool right now!”

I drank a bit from the milk.

“Are you going to kiss me?” I asked.

He gave me a small kiss on my lips.

“I want moooore,” I complained.

“When you finish your drink.”

He looked away from me, blushing, almost dizzy, and I could hear his mind again: “oh, my God, that was so cool!!”

I gave him the thermometer and he looked at it, frowning.

I soon fell asleep, only to wake up hours later at the sound of the keys on the main door. My mother greeted me from down stairs and I soon heard her steps coming up. She entered my room.

“How do you feel?” she asked.

“Better,” I replied, sitting on the bed.

My mother had a mischievous grin on her face and was showing me a paper.

“Who is Yoosung?” she asked.

I startled, blushing. She gave me the paper, which read:

_Hi, I’m Lizzy’s classmate. I came here to give her some class notes and found she had some fever, so I made her a hot drink. Sorry for the mess in the kitchen._

_Yoosung_

“So cute to leave a note to apologise for a mess he tidied later,” she laughed. “I like the boy, when are you going to introduce him to us?!” she exclaimed.

I covered myself under the bed-sheets.

“Leave me alone!”

Yoosung checked on me often via text messages, he was so cute. 

 

He was playing LOLOL, but paying attention to his phone to read my answer to his last message. His sister entered his room without warning.

“Yoosung!! How is your girlfriend!?” she exclaimed.

He startled.

“Don’t come in without knocking!!” he complained.

“So cooooold! Come on, I’m your sister! Tell me about her.”

“She’s a bit sick,” Yoosung answered, looking at his computer screen.

“Really? Poor thing. Did you go and visit her?”

“I did.”

“Good boy,” she petted his head.

He hit her hand.

“Stop that, you’re going to mess with my hair.”

She laughed.

“I came to give you a present.”

He startled. He had a bad feeling about it.

“Present?” he asked.

“Want it or not?”

“What is it?”

“I am the one asking questions, my darling. Now, do you want it?”

“I don’t know, you scare me,” Yoosung complained.

She laughed.

“I’ll just tell you it’s something you are desperate to find.”

“Is it?” he replied, his interest growing.

“Yah, I swear.”

“Okay, then give it to me,” he asked.

“I don’t know now, you took too long to answer,” she replied in a playful tone.

“Eh? How can you say that? Now I want it,” he complained.

“Really? But you have to promise me you’ll give it some use, okay?”

“Sure, I promise,” he replied.

“Good boy,” his sister smiled, putting a condom on his hand.

Yoosung froze.

“I hate you!!!” he yelled at her, blushing.

“You’re going to love me when the moment comes!!” she exclaimed, rushing out of the room.

Yoosung let the enemies kill him in LOLOL and jumped on the bed, biting his pillow, thinking that his sister and I seemed to have made an alliance to kill him that day.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung invites Lizzy to his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes another chapter! There's some smut in this one.
> 
> I hope you like it.
> 
> Thank you for reading <3

I finally went back school two days later, just before I died of stress. I couldn’t stand being away from lessons anymore.

“Lizzy, you’re back!” Yoosung greeted me with a big smile.

I smiled too.

“Yes, finally, I thought I was going to die if I missed another lesson.”

He had been taking me home all his notes. Fortunately, my parents never were home and I always made sure my temperature was more or less stable before he came, I didn’t want to give us a bad time.

“Did you find my notes useful?” he asked.

“I did, thank you,” I answered, honestly.

He smiled again.

“I’m glad you did!”

Karen and Sarah were also happy to see me. They had also been checking on me every day, calling me. I asked about them too, of course. They were already dating.

“Do you want to come home this Saturday,” Yoosung asked me. “There’s a film I think could be nice to watch.”

I agreed.

Yoosung was nervous. He had told her sister many times he was going to be for sure the one scared when they watched the film, but she would insist that they had to watch a horror movie together. He was starting to feel scared already and he hadn’t even seen the image of the case.

I arrived to his home.

“Where are your parents?” I asked.

“They are out today. My sister too,” he blushed.

I felt my cheek reddening too.

“What film are we going to watch?”

“ _The Ring_ ,” he replied.

He expected me to resist.

“Sounds fun,” I answered, though.

He startled.

“Do you know the film?” he asked.

“Of course, the one of the creepy video. You watch it and receive a call immediately afterwards saying you’re going to die in seven days. I wanted to watch it, actually, but Sarah kept saying she was too scared. She’s cute, isn’t she?”

Yoosung froze. He hoped I would think that about him too.

“Yeah, cute, haha.”

I looked at him, confused.

“You alright?” I asked.

“Of course.”

We made some popcorns and sat on the sofa to watch it.

I couldn’t stop laughing and telling Yoosung how unrealistic it felt. He didn’t answer. I looked at him. He had both feet on the sofa and was hugging a cushion, biting it, his eyes a bit watery, mumbling “no, please, no, please, no, please” as the film projected the video that was supposed to kill the people who watched it.

“You alright?” I asked him.

He startled, muffling a scream with the cushion.

“I’m perfectly alright,” he answered.

“You’re not,” I said, leaning closer to him, worried.

A big sound from the film made him gasp and in a second he was hugging me instead of the cushion, and I was so flustered I didn’t know what to do. But he was really into the film.

“We can stop watching it if you want to,” I said.

He was almost sitting on my lap, hugging me, watching the film through my hair.

“No, I want to finish this,” he insisted.

“You sure?”

“I am!”

It was not his pride, he was so into the film he just couldn’t stop watching it even though his heartbeats could be heard from the other side of the house.

“Aaaah, Lizzy, look at her, she’s going to the house, is she mad? Oh, my God,” he buried his face in my neck.

I was a blushing mess and I could only pay attention to Yoosung’s warmth, his breathing on my neck, his voice whispering and moaning. I know he was moaning in fear, but the sound made me feel dizzy and hot.

“Aaaah! Lizzy! She’s going to appear, isn’t she? Oh, my God.”

“Yoosung, are you crying?”

“I’m not crying!!” he sobbed.

I took a deep breath and hugged him too.

“It’s only a...”

I was interrupted by him screaming at the sight of the girl. Finally, the film finished.

“Did you like it?” he asked, his voice still trembling.

I had no idea about what had I watched, but I nodded.

“Me too.”

“Don’t lie,” I said.

He looked up at me, his eyes red, sobbing a bit.

“I swear I wasn’t scared!” he complained.

“Sure, you were moved,” I answered.

He buried his face in my neck.

“Shut up,” he whispered, making me shiver. “Oh, sorry,” he said, moving away from me, blushing.

“It’s okay,” I replied, putting a lock of hair behind my ear.

“Do you want some tea?” he asked.

“Yes, please,” I answered.

He went to the kitchen and came back a minute later.

“Lizzy, mmm...?”

“Yes?”

“Can you come to the kitchen?” he asked, blushing.

I laughed.

“I’ll get rid of all the monsters for you, Yoosung,” I answered, standing up.

“I-it’s not that!” he complained, blushing more. “Do you think we’ll have to make a copy of the film not to die?” he asked after a silence.

“We’ll be fine, Yoosung.”

“You think someone will call us?”

“It’s just a film,” I laughed.

We went to his bedroom and I asked him about the last book I had recommended him to diverse his thoughts from the film to something less scary.

He started to tell me enthusiastically that he was enjoying it a lot when the bell rang, which made him jump and almost drop his tea.

“You want to answer the door with me?” he asked.

I sighed.

“For God’s sake, Yoosung, it’s just a film!”

A nice neighbour gave us a pawn she had borrowed the day before when we answered the door.

We went back to his room and his phone rang, making him jump and hugged me again. He took it, trembling, hugging my waist, leaning on my lap, making me blush and freeze at the same time, I was so flustered.

He answered the phone and he started to cry, hanging up.

“Is something wrong?” I asked, caressing his head.

“It was the call, we’re going to die in seven days. I have to make the copy before it’s too late.”

“You sure it wasn’t your sister,” I sighed.

He looked up at me.

“Oh,” he realised.

I chuckled.

“Don’t laugh, it’s embarrassing!” he complained, burying his face in my lap.

I startled and put my hands between his face and my lap.

“I’m sorry!” he exclaimed, moving away.

I felt my face burning more than when I was sick. The thought of what I did when I was ill only made me feel more embarrassed.

“I’m sorry for what happened in the lab,” I apologised.

Yoosung started, blushing.

“It’s okay! I’m sorry too, I should’ve stopped you!”

“You kind of did,” I replied, shyly.

His face became redder.

“I mean, it’s not that I didn’t like it,” he whispered.

I covered my face with my hands, blushing.

“Aaaah! Are you okay? Did I say something wrong?!” he exclaimed.

I shook my head.

“I’m just embarrassed of my behaviour,” I replied.

“D-don’t be! I mean, I was enjoying it, I was even a bit sad that it was only the fever making you act this way,” I startled. “Oh, my God, what am I saying? Forget about that!!” he exclaimed, covering his face with his hands, blushing.

I looked at him for a while before sitting on his lap and taking his hands, to make me look at me.

“If I did that, it was because I wanted to do it. The fever only gave me some courage.”

We were staring into each other eyes, blushing, and Yoosung freed his hands to put them on my neck and kiss me.

That kiss was so different from the ones he had given me before. This one was confident, deep, demanding, passionate, and, of course, made me moan. That sound gave him more confidence, so he moved his hands from my neck to my waist and brought me closer to him. I embraced him, starting to feel the need I had felt when I had the fever, but now everything felt more real. His touch, his smell, his moans, our panting, everything felt clearer.

He broke the kiss, panting, and looked at me with serious eyes, his cheeks red, his body reacting to the increasing temperature of the room.

“Can we go back to where we left it the other day?” he asked, his eyes now reflecting some insecurity.

I nodded.

He kissed me, gently this time, his hand venturing down my waist, stopping just above my ass in doubt. I broke the kiss to make us lay on the bed. He looked at me, all the confidence I felt in him during the other kiss gone. We certainly didn’t know what to do since we had never done anything like this before.

“K-kiss me,” I asked.

He complied. When his body got closer to mine I embraced him with my arms and legs, making him moan in my mouth, never breaking the kiss. He started to rub his crotch against mine and I bit his neck, moaning. He put his hands under my t-shirt, grabbing my waist, and I put mines under his. He suddenly moved away from me and took his t-shirt off. I looked at him, surprised. He was red and panting, his chest sweating a bit, a black mark on his neck, which probably I had made, and he was quite hard down there. He leaned back on me, hiding his face in my neck.

“Don’t look at me like that,” he asked, embarrassed.

“I was liking it!” I exclaimed, afraid that he thought otherwise.

He startled.

“Really?”

I nodded.

“Thank you.”

He gave me one of the confident kisses again, finally daring to grab my ass, making me moan and embrace him again, messing with his hair. Yoosung put his hands under my t-shirt and I broke the embrace, to help him taking it off, which he did most willingly. He stared at me for some time and I started to feel embarrassed. Fortunately, he soon was biting my neck, caressing my breasts carefully, making me moan his name, arching my back. 

He moved one of his hands to my ass, making his way under my shorts. I unbuttoned it to help him and he blushed at the sight of my underwear. He started to move his fingers round the line of my pants, which, though involuntarily, teased me and made me feel an urge for his fingers to go down. I had long forgotten about repressing my moans and my only will was to get to utter the words that would make Yoosung move his hand under my pants between my panting and groaning.

“Yoosung,” I moaned wantonly.

“Lizzy, c-can I touch you?” he moaned in my ear, making me groan louder, “I-I really want to touch you.”

“Yes.”

He made his way under my pants and introduced two fingers forcefully into me.

“Aaah, careful,” I asked.

“Sorry!” he exclaimed.

I took his hand to guide his way until he grew less clumsy and the pleasure overwhelmed me. I bit his neck, moaning, moving faster as I felt a heat going up my head. My panting became more frequent and my movement less rhythmic while my legs started to shake.

“Yoosung, I’m...”

I couldn’t finish the sentence before moaning loudly, coming while tightening my embrace.

I let my body relax on the bed, panting, half embarrassed, half delighted, covering my eyes with my arms.

“Have you just...?”

I stopped Yoosung from talking any further putting my fingers on his mouth. I nodded. I felt his fingers going out my pants and his body falling on me right away, hugging me.

“You’re awesome,” he whispered.

I startled, returning the embrace.

“Me?” I said, “You’re the one who made me... well... mmm... it’s embarrassing.”

He chuckled.

“You’re so cute.”

I caressed his naked back, his skin reacting most favourably to my touch and he shivered. He stopped my hands.

“Let’s get dressed before you catch a cold,” he said.

“But it’s summer.”

The truth was I didn’t want to lose Yoosung’s shirt-less sight and I also was very comfortable lying on his bed like that.

He startled.

“Well, but still. You were sick just some days ago.”

I reluctantly accepted.

The truth was that Yoosung didn’t know how long he would stand watching me like that and controlling his instincts.

The horror film had been long forgotten until Yoosung sister came back home.

“Yoosung, did you get any calls after the fiiiilm?” she asked, mischievously.

He startled.

“I had, it was you!!!” he yelled at her.

“Meeee? I did call you, but you didn’t pick up because you were already on the phone talking to someone else!”

“You’re lying!” he exclaimed.

He became teary again and I patted his shoulder.

“Lizzy, did you enjoy the film?” she asked me.

I nodded.

“Good girl!” she laughed. “Why are you dating my brother?” she asked.

I blushed.

“Get out!” he exclaimed.

“Why do you like hiiiiim!?” she asked me from the door. “He’s a cutie pie, is that why???????”

Yoosung closed the door, but her sister kept on knocking.

“Please, let me in, I’ll behave.”

“You never behave!” he exclaimed.

I stood up and walked towards Yoosung. I rested my hand on his arm, blushing, and moved him to open the door. His sister smiled when she saw me.

“Why are you dating my cutie-brother?”

“Because I like him,” I blushed.

“And why do you like him?” she grinned.

Yoosung was going to complain when I replied.

“Because he’s caring, honest and the days I don’t see his smile are the gloomiest,” I exclaimed.

I covered my face with my hands.

“Gosh, that made me embarrassed,” she replied, laughing.

Yoosung pushed her out and me inside. He hugged me. I startled.

“Don’t move,” he asked me. “I don’t want you to see my face now.”

Still, I knew the smile he had on his face was beautiful.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzy's class has to perform a play.

“So, this year is the turn of our class to perform,” the teacher said.

Every year in our school a class was in charge of performing a play for the children of a marginal borough, and, as you read before, it was our turn now.

“We’ll perform Cinderella.”

No one seemed really enthusiastic until they heard the name of the play. I was sure, though, they just wanted to see the girls playing the mice, those perverts. The girls also looked eager to do it, but I thought it was a pain.

“Elizabeth, help me distributing the roles.”

I went to the blackboard and started writing down the names of the characters, as well as other roles, as the people who would be in charge of the lights and sound, attrezzo, scene, etc.

“Wow, I hadn’t thought about that,” the teacher confessed.

I turned around to face the class after appointing myself as the director. They all looked at me sighing, except for Karen, who was laughing, and Yoosung, who seemed rather proud.

“Well, classmates,” I said, “first we’re going to decide who are going to take the leading roles, and we’ll assign the rest of them as they appear written down on the board. Everybody agrees, right?”

They nodded.

“Good. So, the princess?”

“Sarah should play the princess!” a boy exclaimed.

They all agreed, and so did I.

One of the most popular boys of our class was the prince, of course.

We assigned all the mice except one. I smiled.

“Yoosung, thou shalt play the mouse!” I exclaimed.

He blushed.

All the girls started to exclaim how cute would he be disguised as a mouse (and some of the boys as well), so he finally yielded, blushing and smiling, happy about his popularity.

The prompter was Karen.

We started to work on it. It was quite easy to work with my classmates, everybody seemed really involved. The costumes were ready quite soon, the actors learned their dialogues and followed my instructions willingly, and the scenes were also almost finished by the time everything was done.

“Sarah, my parents are spending the night out. Do you want to stay and practice your lines?” Karen asked her.

“Nope,” she answered.

“Eh? Why?”

“I won’t practice my lines,” she winked at her.

Karen was going to have a heart attack.

 

As for Yoosung and I, it was difficult to be together in the rehearsals, since I was the director and the number of tasks seemed never-ending. I had to supervise the actor’s performance, organise the blocking and scoring, and so on, feeling I had to be everywhere all the time. It was frustrating, but I can’t say I disliked the hard work.

Still, sometimes Yoosung and I would be working in the same group or we would meet the other casually. As his role was not a big one, he tried to help me if he could, but I preferred him helping the group with the screens or even the ones in charge of the lights and sound, he was surprisingly good with technology.

When they got his costume, I took some time to see him on it in secret, I was afraid he would get embarrassed. I took a peek through the window of one of the classrooms we used to keep the attrezzo, and there were the mice, all with their cute ears and tails. Still, I could only see his back and I was growing impatient, so I tried to open the door to see it from a new perspective.

“Lizzy, what you doing?” Karen asked.

She really surprised me, so I startled, making noise, of course. The mice turned to see me stalking them and my face grew red in embarrassment.

“How are the customs going?” I got to utter, pretending I was actually doing my work and not stalking my boyfriend.

“They’re quite good,” mouse Yoosung said, making me blush at how cute he was. He approached me, taking off his mouse ears to put them on my head. “You look cuter,” he chuckled, blushing.

My face got redder than the uniform ribbon and I died peacefully forever. Still, I had a lot of work to do, so I had to rise from the death and get back to it.

Fortunately, the day before the performance arrived. I was relieved. The next day we would be able to go back to our routine and rest a little from the hard work. We could get some seats for the parents of the students of our class, so that was settled too. My teacher had praised me. I felt so good. Besides, Yoosung had offered to see me home, since we had to go back quite late and it was already dark.

“Lizzy,” he said. I looked at him. “A-am I a fool for being a bit disappointed about the play?”

I startled.

“Why are you disappointed?” I asked, worried.

“Well,” he blushed. “I guess it would have been nice to play the part of the prince with you as my princess.”

I blushed.

“Do you want to read the last lines?” I said, smiling.

Yes, he did.

We went to a park and stood under a lamplight to read the script.

“I knew I would be able to find thee, since thou hast cast a spell on my heart that could make me follow thee until the confines of the Earth, alas, for thou art indeed my princess, as this, thy shoe, indicates. Make me the honour to become my lady and wife.”

“Lord and husband,” I replied, “for so thou wert since my eyes first lay on thee, those tears thou seest on my cheek are painted with happiness, not sorrow. I knew thou wouldst find me, since to thou I gave my heart during that ball. Take my hand now and be forever my prince.”

He kissed me softly on my lips after I finished the princess’ monologue.

“That’s not in the script,” I complained, blushing.

“Anyone would do it!” he justified himself.

I laughed.

“You’re so silly.”

He chuckled.

We went to sleep excited for the next day.

 

“Everybody seems to have allied to kill me!” I exclaimed the next day in a nervous breakdown.

Everybody surrounded me asking me for instructions while I just wanted to kill everyone. The lights didn’t work. There were problems with the sound. The prince was not coming. I was dying.

“I called a friend who is an expert with machines,” Yoosung said, rubbing my back. “Don’t worry, we’ll solve this.”

I took his hand. We had all worked so hard it just wasn’t fair that things would go wrong at the last minute.

“Yoooo!! Yoosung, need my help?” a red-haired boy asked from the door.

“Is this your friend?” I asked.

“Oh, my God, are you Lizzy?!” the stranger asked. I nodded, confused. “So nice to meet you! This boy hasn’t stopped talking about you since you embraced him that day. Are you dating him?! So cute! Take care of this cutie!!!” he exclaimed while Yoosung pushed him away, all flustered and blushing.

I just hoped he would really help us with the lights and sound.

“Okay, classmates!” I came back to be the general I use to be. “I’ve made a decision,” I pointed at Karen. “You are the prince now.”

“Me?!” she exclaimed.

“You’re the only one who knows all the script and blocking, so congrats, you have one of the leading roles, please enjoy it. Or not, I don’t care, dictator Lizzy is back.”

She gave me a serious look and sighed.

“Boys of the attrezzo, I hope you’ll hide those breasts and make her look cool, okay?”

They nodded.

“Good. Now, the scenes...”

The strange boy fixed the lights and sound, but asked a recording of Yoosung as a mouse as a reward, which I promised, making sure I would keep a copy to myself.

The play started.

Everything was going so well and I was so proud of my little children! Karen looked so cool in her costume, the girls started fangirling when they saw her, which Sarah didn’t seem to like. It was fun. I was actually enjoying watching them act behind the scenes while I rubbed Yoosung’s back, who was having a hard time putting himself together before going onstage.

He eventually went, said his line and came back, almost crying. I kissed him lightly, embarrassed, hoping no one saw us.

“Did you like it?” he asked, trembling.

“You were perfect.”

He smiled.

The play was reaching to an end. I watched the faces of the public. They all seemed to be enjoying it. I was so happy. No one made a mistake in the scripts even though we were working without a prompter and Karen was doing it so well despite the fact she hadn’t rehearse it before, it was astonishing.

“I knew I would be able to find thee, since thou hast cast a spell on my heart that could make me follow thee until the confines of the Earth, alas, for thou art indeed my princess, as this, thy shoe, indicates. Make me the honour to become my lady and wife.”

Karen said in the most moving way. I wiped a tear of pride.

“Lady and wife,” I startled. She was changing the scripts. She suddenly took off Karen’s hat, making her hair fall on her shoulders, “for so thou wert since my eyes first lay on thee, those tears thou seest on my cheek are painted with happiness, not sorrow. I knew thou wouldst find me, since to thou I gave my heart during that ball. Take my hand now and be forever my princess. I love you, Karen.”

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed an astonished and frozen Karen.

I was going to start yelling at them for changing the scripts. I was so mad at them I thought I would kill them onstage. Yoosung put his arms round my waist.

“Don’t get mad at them,” he whispered. “They made this more beautiful,” he leaned his chin on my shoulder.

I was a blushing mess by that point. I turned to see Yoosung’s blushing face staring at the stage with a smile. I knew he was right.

The public loved it. They broke in applause so fervently I thought they would hurt their hands. I was so touched. They had done it great.

They took me onstage, I was so embarrassed. They even had prepared a surprise for me. Apparently, they all had bought me a bouquet of white roses as they do with real directors and stuff and I started to cry onstage, holding the bouquet with one hand and Yoosung’s with the other. He was teary too.

My parents made their way through the crowd to inquire about Yoosung. Not only did they meet him, but also his parents. We were so embarrassed.

Apparently, Sarah didn’t have much trouble with her parents. She told them everything, Karen holding her hand in the meantime. They were a bit confused at first, but latter they promised they would try to understand, which was better than nothing. They kept on saying for some time she was just confused, but they started to be more open-minded sooner than expected. And, of course, they just loved Karen.

I went to sleep early that night feeling it had been a long but beautiful day.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung and Lizzy go out on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to update ^^"
> 
> There's some smut towards the end.
> 
> Thank you for reading <3

He was waiting for me at the front door. I was trying to avoid my mother’s inquisitive looks while I went down stairs to meet Yoosung with a dress Karen and Sarah had helped me choose just the day before. I had untied my hair and all, I was so excited.

Yoosung had insisted a lot about having this date to celebrate the beginning of the summer holidays, and his insistence was making me a bit excited and curious.

I said goodbye to my parents and went out of home. Yoosung was waiting for me outside. He was wearing a shirt and had taken off his hairpins, which gave him a more mature look, which I must admit I liked. The light red in my cheeks intensified when he gave me a small bouquet of white flowers. He was looking away from me and blushing while he handed them out for me.

“I wanted to say something cool while giving them to you, but it’s impossible if you look so pretty,” he said, flustered.

I tried to hide my heart attack from him and took the bouquet.

“Oh, my God, s-so beautiful,” I didn’t have the courage to tell Yoosung I meant both him and the flowers. “I’m going to take them to my room, so please, wait a sec.”

I ran into the house again, hearing my own heartbeats and my mother’s teasing comments.

“Oh, so cute! I can’t!!” she laughed.

I put the flowers quickly on a vase with water and ran out again. I could see Yoosung taking a big breath and turning to face me.

“Let’s go!” he exclaimed, offering me my hand.

I took it, blushing, feeling curious and nosy glances from my window.

“I really wanted to make this especial for you,” he said on the way, “so if there’s anything you want to do apart from the things I already have in mind, just tell me!” he exclaimed, smiling.

“I don’t mind what we do as long as we’re together,” I whispered, embarrassed at my own comment.

I didn’t know if he heard it, but he tightened the grab on my hand.

He took me to a cafeteria where we had some ice-cream. He chose the chocolate one, and I the vanilla flavour.

“Look, it’s like your hair. It’s just like you,” I pointed out, laughing.

He chuckled.

“And mine is like yours.”

“We’ve switched colours,” I giggled.

Oh, my God, we looked so silly. I offered him some of my ice-cream. He turned all red and opened his mouth, ready to be fed. Honestly, I was not expecting that, so I became a blushing mess and tried to feed him. I almost did it through his nose, we both were shaking in embarrassment, but at the end I finally got to feed him.

“It’s nice. Do you want to try mine?” he asked.

I tried some with my own spoon before he tried to do anything weird, I didn’t know how long I would stay alive if he kept on saying and doing cute things.

“Tastes good,” I said. “But mine is better,” I teased him.

“No way there’s a better flavour than chocolate!”

“Oh, yes, there are better flavours.”

“Like?”

“Vanilla,” I laughed, putting some ice-cream in my mouth.

He started to laugh, blushing. I raised an eyebrow.

“What?”

“You told me before the ice-cream was like me.”

If I had put the ice-cream closer to my cheeks, I would have melted it.

“I’m telling you chocolate is better,” he laughed, kissing my cheek.

Oh, my God, he compared his ice-cream with... Never mind.

We went for a walk through the park and I noticed we were near the mall where there was a game arcade.

“Let’s go there!” I exclaimed, dragging him by the hand.

“You want to go there?”

“Sure! It will be fun!” I exclaimed.

I thought Yoosung liked games, and as I didn’t want to make this date all about me, I decided to take him there.

We played some shooting games. I sucked at it, but Yoosung placed himself behind me, his hands on mine, and helped me play. I couldn’t stop laughing at how he gasped every time a zombie appeared, he’s so cute.

“Don’t laugh at me!” he exclaimed.

“Watch out your right!!” I yelled before a zombie could kill us.

He shot him just on time.

He also got me a teddy bear, showing off his skills.

“Hey, that’s Shooting Star!” someone exclaimed at us.

Yoosung turned around and went to greet the people that were staring at us. I walked next to him, a bit shy.

“Hey, what you doing here? I thought you went on a date?”

They gave me an inquisitive look.

“Well, we came here in our date,” he said, rubbing his neck, blushing.

“You taking here a girl on a date? You’re awful,” they laughed.

“I suggested it,” I replied, annoyed.

“Wow, that’s cool!” one of them exclaimed.

“Why are you dating Shooting Star, I’m better at LOLOL than him,” one of them said.

“You know you aren’t,” Yoosung complained.

I laughed.

“Yah, why do you go out with him, you’re cuuuuute.”

I took him by the arm.

“Because I like him,” I said, sticking out my tongue and moving away from them.

Yoosung started to make faces at them as we walked away.

We went out of the arcade and started laughing, though I was still feeling a bit embarrassed. Suddenly, it started to rain.

Yoosung became nervous, trying to find a place to take refuge, but I took him out to the middle of the rain and started laughing. He laughed too and we started just running hand in hand, until he almost fell on the floor (and I with him). We walked to an alley and he took me by the waist, putting me suddenly against the wall. I looked at him, both of us wet because of the rain, blushing and panting because of the race. He stared into my eyes and started to kiss me, hugging me tight as I dug my fingers in his hair. Before I could realise we were already gasping for breath and I had rolled my leg on his, our kissing becoming more passionate. I broke the kiss.

“Yoosung...”

He interrupted me with a kiss, his hands on my ass now. He moved away to see me, putting his forehead on mine, looking at me in the eye.

“Lizzy, I...”

I looked at him, expectant. What did he want to say? He looked down just a second, but his face went completely red.

“I can see your underwear.”

I widened my eyes and looked down at my breasts only to see how the rain had made my dress transparent, so my light pink bra could be perfectly seen. Yoosung covered his mouth with his hand, looking away from me, blushing.

“Take this,” he said, taking off his shirt.

He was wearing a t-shirt underneath. I put it on, blushing.

“My home is not too far, want to come and dry your things?” he asked.

I nodded.

We were soon at his home, which was thankfully empty, and I found myself all naked in his bathroom, wrapped up in a towel, waiting for Yoosung to lend me one of his sister’s t-shirt and trousers, all shy and embarrassed.

“I’m sorry, Lizzy, she locked her wardrobe,” he exclaimed. “You can use this,” he said, opening the door just enough to give me some clothing.

I didn’t want to know what his sister had in her wardrobe to take the pains to lock it up. I took the clothing he was giving me. It was a t-shirt. ONLY a t-shirt. Which belonged to Yoosung.

“I’m so sorry I don’t have anything else,” he apologised.

I put it on and went out of the bathroom, embarrassed. He didn’t say anything, but just looked at the floor, his face all red and flustered. I just wanted him to say something, or, rather, anything.

“H-how do I look?” I finally asked.

He looked up at me and startled at my sight, all embarrassed.

“You look beautiful, I mean... just... so cute,” he uttered.

He still had his hair wet, and was leaning against the wall of the corridor. Once he put his eyes on me, he wouldn’t get them off, but wouldn’t say anything either. This felt awkward.

“Yoosung!” I exclaimed.

“Aaaaah! Sorry!” he said, covering his eyes.

I laughed and took his hands.

“We could watch a film,” I laughed.

“I have to tell you something first,” he answered, his hands still covering his eyes, all blushing.

I startled.

“What is it?”

“It’s something I realised after the school performance,” he said, uncovering his eyes, “I wanted to tell you in a romantic moment, but... every time I tried I felt too coward, and...”

“Anytime is perfect!!” I exclaimed, all nervous and shaky, “Anytime is just perfect if you’re there.”

I was so embarrassed I thought I was going to cry in that very moment.

“Why are you so nice?” he asked, leaning his face on my shoulder. “I can’t help feeling this when you’re so nice.”

I didn’t know if it was my heart the one I could hear, or Yoosung’s, but our heartbeats became louder as we became more impatient to say what we wanted to say. I would let him speak first, though, since I felt too shy and nervous and he was the one who wanted to say it first.

He moved away to look at me.

“Is this moment special? I wanted to make it special.”

I nodded, looking at him, expectant, feeling the urge to kiss and hug him and let my deeds speak for me.

“I love you,” he finally said.

And when he said it I couldn’t hold back anymore and I attacked his mouth, filling it with my tongue and kisses, bringing my body as close to his as possible, moaning in his mouth with an urge I’d never felt before. I wanted to say I loved him too, but my mouth was too busy kissing his to speak until he broke the kiss to let us breathe.

He was blushing so hard and looking at me so desperate for my touch it made me feel more wanton.

“I love you too,” I finally got to say between moans and panting.

We kissed again and he suddenly attacked my neck, sucking and biting it, which would probably leave a mark, but was a just revenge for the one I made him.

“W-when are your parents coming?”

“We still have some hours,” he asked, almost annoyed to be talking instead of kissing me.

I moaned when he got to my neck again and he looked back at me, panting.

“Bedroom?”

I nodded.

He lifted me in his arms to take me there, my legs embracing his hips, his hands on my pants. He threw me on the bed and took off his t-shirt, taking a moment to look at me.

“You look so good in my t-shirt,” he sighed, leaning again on me to bite my neck.

I scratched his back, rubbing my crotch with his in need, and his hands moved to my breasts, which he caressed strongly, his old shyness gone. I couldn’t stop moaning his name, asking him to take off his trousers, which he finally did, making me have a better look of his arousal, all marked in his underwear. I widened my eyes. I wasn’t expecting something so...

He blushed when he saw my reaction and I covered my face, embarrassed. I felt him grabbing my wrists, uncovering my face, looking at me.

“Don’t cover your face, I like seeing you,” he asked me.

I moaned at his words, feeling exposed at his gaze, even though I wasn’t completely naked. He let go off my wrists and put his hands under the t-shirt I was wearing.

“Can I...?”

I lifted my arms as an answer and he took it off, letting me on my underwear. He looked at me and put his hands on my waist, caressing it until it went to my breasts again. I took his hand and placed it inside my bra. He startled at my sudden action, but started to massage my breast, moaning.

“Can I take this off?”

The question took me by surprise. I sat on the bed and put his hands on the fastener, nodding. He was a bit clumsy, but got to unfasten it. I put my hands on it, taking off the braces, but holding it to cover my breasts. He stared at me, expectant. I made an attempt to move it, but still felt a bit embarrassed, so I decided to turn around to give him my back. I took it off. He caressed my back gently and kissed my neck.

“We don’t have to do anything you’re uncomfortable with,” he whispered in my ear.

I was actually dying for him to caress my naked breasts, but I still felt a bit embarrassed, so I took his hands and placed them on my breasts, making him touch them as I wanted to. I leaned on his chest, moaning. I looked at him. Why did he give that amazed look to my breasts?

“Y-you like them?” I dared to ask.

He gasped in surprise. He nodded.

“They’re soft.”

I smiled, still a bit embarrassed.

I finally turned to face and kiss him, sitting on his lap, feeling him hard against my wet crotch. He put his hands under my pants, grabbing my ass, and I made us lay on the bed, returning to the position we were before. He kissed me from my mouth to my neck, asking permission with his eyes to go down, which I gave until he arrived to my nipples, which he licked gently, watching my reactions, which were quite favourable. He kept going down, caressing me with his lips and hands until he arrived to the line of my pants, giving a small lick just above. He kissed my inner thighs, but I wasn’t actually expecting him to miss my most sensitive part, so I complained with a moan. He looked at me, inquisitive.

“Kiss me there,” I said.

He blushed, understanding, and complied. He gave me a small and shy kiss on my pants, and started to rub gently between my legs with a finger to find the most sensitive points and kiss them. I was embarrassed that my pants were getting wetter and wetter, but couldn’t help wanting more. He put his hands on my ass and concentrated in the task of giving me kisses and bites between my legs until I almost involuntarily lifted my crotch in urge. He started at me, blushing and insecure, but started to take off my pants as I covered my face in embarrassment.

I couldn’t feel him touching me anymore, so I decided to uncover my face enough to see what he was doing. He was contemplating my naked body.

“Say something,” I begged, my hands fully covering again my face.

He leaned onto me to whisper in my ear.

“You’re beautiful.”

I gasped. He took my hands again and licked my ear, making me moan. I put my hands under his underwear, and he seemed to get the message, for he took it off almost right away, just after kissing me passionately. It was his time to be embarrassed now, and mine to contemplate. I put my hands behind his neck to make him approach me to kiss me again, seeing he was having a hard time being admired, as I had before.

“You’re beautiful too,” I said. _Though intimidating_ , I couldn’t help thinking.

I blushed at my thoughts. We kept on kissing and caressing the other until I dared to touch his hardness, making him moan louder. His groans were getting me so turned on, I felt I could cum just from the sound. He touched me too, making me become all shaky and wanton. I looked at him and smiled, glad to discover in his look that I was not the only one who needed more.

“Yoosung,” I moaned, “I want you.”

He tightened his grab.

“Are you sure?” he whispered.

I nodded.

He looked for something in the drawer of his bedside table and took out a condom of it, never letting go off me. He struggled a bit to open it, but finally got to do it. He started to put in on and I could feel him nervous, and so was I. He leaned onto me to hug me again, kissing me softer and gentler than ever. He took my hand in his and started to rub against my entrance, making me moan as he started to make his way through me gently and slowly. He took my other hand and I moaned loudly as I felt him getting into me almost completely. His grab was becoming tighter as he entered, groaning. Still, though some part of me felt I could like it, it was getting painful.

“It hurts,” I moaned.

“Want me to get it out?”

I nodded, feeling embarrassed and disappointed at myself. He complied, gentle as always, and I hid my face behind my hands again. I swear I could have started crying, I felt so embarrassed.

“Hey, why do you cover your face like that?” he asked, kissing my hands as he took them.

“I’m so sorry” I said.

“Eh? Why? You’re awesome, really, it felt awesome,” he insisted, kissing now my cheeks and lips.

“You’re too kind.”

“No, I’m not kind, you’re really awesome!” he exclaimed.

“I want to compensate you.”

“What do you mean?” he asked, looking at me, surprised.

“Eeeeeh...”

“Don’t be embarrassed, you can tell me,” he smiled, tenderly.

Gosh.

“I want to make you cum!” I exclaimed, hiding my face again, embarrassed at my own words.

He gasped, his face becoming all red.

“It’s okay!!” he exclaimed.

“But I really want to!!” I insisted.

He took my hand and put it in his crotch, making me grab him and caress him, while he moaned, all excited again, kissing and biting me from time to time. He eventually came, moaning loud against my neck, biting it, trembling and panting, which made me feel rather confident again.

He embraced me and put us under the bed-sheet, kissing me. I eventually started to feel the tiredness of the day and my eyelids started to close, feeling warm and safe in his arms. He was feeling the same thing too, and we soon fell asleep, leaving future Yoosung and Lizzy the problem of facing Yoosung’s family when they arrived home and we had to compose ourselves and look for my dress, which was drying at the terrace.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzy meets the RFA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes last chapter!! In this one, I borrow Firei's amazing OCs, Narumi and Segismunda. Go and check her fics if you haven't!
> 
> Also, there's so smut towards the end.
> 
> Thank you so much who those of you who stuck with this story! I really hope you like it and enjoy the last chapter.
> 
> Don't miss the second story of the series, which will be centred in Seven!
> 
> Thank you for reading <3

I would lie if I said I wasn’t nervous. I was waiting for Yoosung out of home with my suitcase and a bag pack when I saw an extravagant red car approaching my door.

“Bye, mum, bye, dad,” I said, kissing their cheeks.

“Be careful!” they replied.

Yoosung got out of the car and greeted me and my parents, happy. He opened the door of the car for me and put my suitcase in the boot, at which my parents couldn’t help but letting out a tender chuckle, which made us blush. The red-haired guy who had helped us with the lights and sound during the school play was sitting on the driver’s seat.

“Hi, hi Lizzy!” he exclaimed, looking at me through the rear-view mirror. “I hope you’re ready for our trip!”

I hoped so too.

Yoosung had said the RFA was like his second family, so I really wanted to meet them. They were a curious group. There was an actor, the rich heir of an enterprise and his assistant, and this boy, who was a hacker working for a secret agency. There was also a photographer, but he wasn’t coming and didn’t seem to get along well with Yoosung, so I wasn’t so eager to meet him.

Yoosung had invited me to spend a weekend with him and the RFA at the heir’s beach house. I knew it would be fun, but as I said before, I couldn’t help feeling a bit nervous. I was the only one who didn’t belong to the fundraising association and I was the girlfriend of the youngest of the members. I was sure they treated him like their little brother or something. Still, Yoosung had insisted a lot and he reassured me that Jumin, the owner of the house, had invited me to join them before he could even suggest it, so I was more than welcome.

“I’ll never be able to thank you enough for helping us with the performance,” I politely said to the raid-haired guy.

“Did you bring it?” he asked.

I nodded and gave him a CD.

“You have all the play here,” I answered.

He grinned and hid the CD before Yoosung sat next to him.

“Let’s go!” he exclaimed.

I waved goodbye to my parents as the car started to move.

“So, this is Seven,” Yoosung started. “And, Seven, this is Lizzy.”

“Nice to meet you formally, Lizzy!” he laughed, making Yoosung blush.

“Nice to meet you... eeeh... Se-seven?”

Is Seven really his name?

“Oh, my name is actually Luciel, but people call me Seven, or God Seven, as you wish.”

Luciel? God Seven? What’s wrong with him? I chuckled.

“What’s so funny?” he asked, serious.

“Oh, sorry, nothing,” I exclaimed, embarrassed.

“He’s just messing with you,” Yoosung sighed. “Don’t listen at him.”

He laughed.

I didn’t talk most of the time, but was entertained listening to their interaction, they were so funny.

“Yoosung, did you bring the amulets?”

“Amulets? What are you talking about?” he asked.

“Didn’t you read what Jumin said?!” Seven exclaimed. “He said that during the night, goblins appear and you have to make an amulet with garlic, bay leaf, avocado and durian.”

“What are you saying? You’re making it up.”

“I’m not, I swear.”

“Durian?” I said. “Isn’t that a plant which smells awfully bad?”

“It exists?!” Yoosung exclaimed.

“It does, and you need it,” Seven insisted.

“Oh, for real? But how can I get it?”

Wait. Was Yoosung really believing all that?

“You have to order it online.”

“But it won’t get on time!!! The gobbling will come then!!” Yoosung exclaimed.

“It’s okay, they’ll only bite your toes.”

“What? My toes!!! No! I don’t want them to do that!!!”

I listened to their conversation, shocked.

“Yoosung, do you really believe goblins are going to come and bite your toes?”

“Oh, my God! Lizzy, you don’t have an amulet either!!”

“I brought one more just in case,” Seven said. “I guess I can give it to you.”

“Give it to Lizzy!” he exclaimed. “Don’t worry about me.”

He was about to cry. Seven took out of his bag an actual amulet and offered it to me. It smelled so bad I swear I could have fainted.

“Oh, but you know, guys, I know that goblins really dislike orange juice, so if we drink it before going to bed, they won’t come,” I said.

“Is that so?!” Yoosung’s eyes shone.

Seven frowned.

“Where did you hear that?”

“You know, Seven, Lizzy is super clever!” Yoosung said, making me blush.

“I read it in a book of creatures my family has kept since the Middle Ages,” I replied.

“See?” Yoosung said.

Seven sighed.

“Clever girl...” he murmured, keeping the amulet and chuckling.

I felt so bad I was lying to Yoosung, but I would explain everything once Seven wasn’t around. I just wanted him to keep that stinking thing away from me.

We finally arrived to the beach house, where the RFA was waiting for us. We went out of the car and found some people outside of the house to greet us.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, I’m Jumin Han.”

“I’m Jaehee Kang, nice to meet you.”

They introduced themselves.

“Oh, it’s my pleasure. I’m Elizabeth Sang.”

“Elizabeth? What a beautiful name,” Jumin smiled.

“Oh, thank you! I’m so glad you find it beautiful.”

“Why has she changed her way of speaking?” Seven asked Yoosung.

I was so overwhelmed by Jumin and Jaehee’s aura of politeness... I felt in Paradise.

“We still have to wait for Zen. I’ll tell you the rules when he arrives,” Jumin said.

“Rules?” Yoosung complained.

My eyes shone. Suddenly, someone approached us in a motorbike. It was the actor, Zen, apparently.

“Hi, I’m sorry I’m late. Best things come last I guess?” he winked, making me frown.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Zen,” he introduced himself.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Lizzy.”

“She changed it again,” Seven whispered.

“Why shorten your name?” Jumin asked, “I think it’s beautiful the way it is,” he added, making me flustered.

“Both are beautiful!” Yoosung exclaimed, blushing and frowning.

Zen and Seven laughed.

“Well, the rules are simple: Zen, no smoking indoors, and boys and girls don’t sleep together,” he sentenced. “I think even Zen is going to be able to understand them.”

“What are you implying?” he complained.

“I won’t sleep with Lizzy?” Yoosung complained.

When he realised what he had complained about, he blushed.

“Control your hormones,” Jumin said.

“I hate to say this, but I agree with the jerk,” Zen said. “Guys shouldn’t sleep with girls.”

“Come oooon!” Seven exclaimed, “Isn’t that a bit too much?”

“Y-yeah!” Yoosung uttered.

“Yoosung,” I sentenced. “Rules are rules. You have to respect the rules of someone who has invited us out of generosity to spend a weekend at his house...”

I started to lecture Seven and Yoosung about the importance of politeness and following rules. I noticed an approving look from Jumin, although Jaehee, despite being his assistant, seemed puzzled. Yoosung and Seven complained throughout the entire lecture, of course.

I was going to sleep in the same room as Jaehee, Yoosung with Seven, Zen had a room of his own, and Jumin in the main bedroom. We went to our bedrooms to change our clothes and put our swimsuit on. I had brought with me the one that we use at school, so I was confident I was not going to get nervous. I chuckled when I remembered how Sarah and Karen had appeared at my house they day before with a green bikini with a yellow star at the right side of the lower part. How could they even think I could wear that? My laugher stopped when I realised I couldn’t find my swimsuit and found instead the green bikini with a note which read: _“You’re welcome_. _”_ Damn them.

I put it on, embarrassed, and asked Jaehee what she thought. She was wearing a black swimsuit of an only piece. She looked so mature and... sexy.

“I think Yoosung will like it,” she laughed.

I blushed so hard I thought my face was going to explode.

I put on a dress and flip-flops and went downstairs, following her, hating my friends. We met the rest of the RFA members and I saw Yoosung looking up at us, his look kind of expectant. I blushed.

We went to the beach, which was private, and I didn’t find the courage to take off my dress until Seven appeared with water pistols and wet it all. Yoosung tried to save me, not really hard, though. I took it off and felt Yoosung’s look on me. I looked at him, making him blush and decided to bath in the sea to calm down. He followed me.

“Are you having fun?” he asked.

“I am! Though my friends played a prank on me,” I answered.

“Sarah and Karen? What did they do?” he asked.

“I wanted to wear the school swimsuit,” I confessed. “But they replaced it for the one I’m wearing,” I blushed.

He smiled.

“They’re so mean!”

“You don’t seem to sympathise!” I couldn’t help laughing.

He blushed.

“No! No, it’s not that!! But, I’ve seen you before with the one from school, so... I’m glad they changed it.”

I blushed and got under the water. I felt his lips on mine and went out.

“Have you just kissed me?” I laughed.

“Well...” he blushed. “Yes, I mean, I couldn’t kiss you before with everybody around, so...”

“You’re cute,” I laughed.

“Aaaah! Don’t say that!” he blushed.

“Why? Cute!”

We continued like that for a while. He was complaining, but smiling adorably. Suddenly, we heard Zen complaining about us and realised they had approached us. We blushed.

The day with them was fun. I found very interesting and nice that people so different could get along quite well. I could really understand why Yoosung thought of them as family.

“And it’s all thanks to Rika,” he said. “She brought us together, and the memory of her still does.”

I smiled. Yoosung used to talk like this about Rika a lot, and I really thought she was an amazing woman, so I also asked about her. I couldn’t help feeling pressured some times, though, for she seemed so idealised by Yoosung I was afraid of disappointing him. Fortunately, I hadn’t done the same thing as Minami did pretending to be someone I am not, and knew Yoosung was dating me for who I was.

“I’m really curious, how did she look like?” I asked.

“Oh, she was so beautiful! Had some curls, just like you. Wait, I’ll show you a picture.”

He took his phone and showed me her picture. I should have guessed she looked pretty. Blonde, green eyes, sweet smile... she felt almost too perfect at that point.

“Oh, did you dye your hair to resemble her?” I asked, remembering he had brown hair.

He blushed.

“Eh? Well, I don’t really know. It’s true that I want to be like hrr, so maybe? Hehe...” he rubbed his neck.

“She seems perfect,” I said.

“For me she was!” he exclaimed. “Oh, but you are perfect too. I mean, you remind me of her a lot.”

I startled.

“Me? Why?” I asked, surprised.

“Well, you’re very straight forward, just like her, both of you smile a lot. I didn’t know you smiled so much when we started dating, but now that I know I’m happy, hehe. Maybe that’s why I like you so much.”

I smiled. I had mixed feelings, though. I almost felt he was telling me he liked me because I reminded him of her.

“Well, Minami volunteered with you. Didn’t that remind you or her?” I asked, putting a lock of hair behind my ear.

“Yah, I guess. But I don’t know. You felt somehow warmer. It’s as if Minami did things for the sake of fun and all you do is warm and sincere. Just like Rika.”

“I don’t think I’m just like Rika,” I replied.

“For me, you kind of are,” he insisted. “It’s a compliment.”

“The best of compliments, I guess,” I said, annoyed.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“Nothing, just let it be.”

We headed home, where Jumin was already waiting for us, he had gone back home earlier.

I had a shower to try to calm down, since I couldn’t stop thinking of the conversation I had had with Yoosung. I didn’t know how I felt about it. I knew it was a compliment to resemble Rika, and I was somehow happy he thought that, but I also was afraid. Afraid that he was trying to see Rika in me and to fail his expectancies. I understood her death had been too sudden and unexpected, and not even a year had passed since it happened, so it must have been hard for him, but I was not a substitute. I wanted to help him overcome it, not occupy a place that was not mine. I made up my mind and decided I was going to talk to him about that.

I went downstairs to the living-room when I finished my shower. Just when I was getting there, I overheard a conversation.

“So you told your girlfriend you’re like your cousin,” Seven said. “That’s not really nice, Yoosung.”

“Why not? It’s good to be like her.”

“It’s not good to compare two people,” Jaehee replied. “She can feel pressured or even jealous. It even gives the impression you’re trying to replace Rika with her.”

“But I’m not!” he exclaimed. “I mean, they’re two different people, I know that! But they are alike.”

“They’re not alike for me,” Seven said and Jaehee agreed.

“Well, you don’t know her as I do. Neither knew Rika as I knew, so it’s normal I can see things you don’t.”

Jaehee sighed.

“But still,” she said. “Don’t try to find Rika in Lizzy.”

“I’ve already done, and I love her for that,” Yoosung concluded.

I gasped and they looked at my direction. Yoosung widened his eyes in surprise.

“Where you there all the time?” he asked, but he didn’t get to finish his question when I ran away.

I went to the gardens, hid and started crying. So he really loved me because the traces of Rika he could see in me? I hated Rika, I hated Yoosung and I hated the damn weekend right then.

“Where are you?” I suddenly heard.

It was a female voice, but it wasn’t Jaehee’s. Who was there?

I put my hands on my mouth to avoid being discovered, but someone stepped on me.

“Segis?” she asked.

“Eh? Who are you?” I asked, scared.

“Oh, sorry,” she laughed.

She finally answered my question. Apparently, she was the reason why Jumin had gone back home earlier that afternoon. Her friend, who she was looking for at that moment, had convinced her to visit Jumin as a surprise at his house. Well, her exact words were “she almost kidnapped me to visit him because according to her she hadn’t had enough gossip and was bored.”

“Of course, it’s a secret that I came,” she said. “So, you won’t tell, will you?”

I shook my head.

“Thank you,” she smiled. “But what are you doing here? Aren’t you Yoosung’s girlfriend?”

I decided to tell her what had happened.

“Mmmm... for me, you have two options. Either you two break up with him, or you talk to him and try to find out how he really feels and you explain to him how you do. I’m more of the romantic kind, so I would recommend you the last option,” she smiled. “Good luck.”

I nodded.

She waved goodbye and went away. I dried my tears, calmed down and went back to the house, finding Yoosung, who was looking for me too, near the entrance.

“Lizzy!” he exclaimed when he saw me.

“Yoosung, can we talk?” I asked, biting my lower lip and curling a lock of my hair.

He became pale but nodded.

We went to the beach, and started walking down the shore, the cold water teasing at my feet.

“I’m sorry!” he cried before I could say anything, which made me startle. “I swear I didn’t mean it. In my mind it made sense, but when I said it out loud...” he started to explain.

I interrupted him.

“Yoosung, why don’t you try to calm down?” I said. “You can explain everything when you do.”

“I don’t want you to break up with me!” he cried.

“Oh, it’s not that,” I assured him. “I don’t want to break up with you!”

We sat on the sand and I comforted him. I was so sad he looked so lost at that moment. He was always hiding his grief behind his bright and beautiful smile, so I never understood until then how difficult it was dealing with the death of someone you loved so much as he had loved her.

“I don’t love you because you are like her,” he proceeded. “I love that you resemble her, just as I loved her qualities. But you are you, and she is she. I mean, I didn’t even love her the way I love you!” he exclaimed.

“I’m actually relieved to hear that,” I honestly replied.

He sighed.

“I guess it was wrong comparing you two.”

“Well, I understand you still look for her,” I answered. “I know it’s too soon to overcome what happened to her, but I really want to help you, so... whenever you’re sad, or missing her, instead of looking for her in me, why don’t you tell me?” I asked. “Why don’t you tell me how you feel?”

“But I... I want to be always happy and bright with you,” he said.

“You’re always bright!” I exclaimed, blushing. “But I want to be with you always, in your bad moments too. How would you feel if I hid from you when I’m sad?” I asked.

“Mmmm... I guess I would get upset.”

“That’s the way I feel too,” I smiled fondly at him.

He looked thoughtful for a while. Suddenly, he let himself fall on the sand, his head on my lap.

“Can I tell you I miss her now?” he said, his eyes filling with tears again.

“Yes, of course you can,” I replied, caressing his head and he started crying.

We went back to Jumin’s house, holding hands. He was so loving after that, the RFA members wanted to die, except for Seven, who only wanted to tease him. Yoosung would hug me from behind when I was not looking, give me small kisses when he thought no one else was looking, tickle me when I complained...

“For God’s sake, Jumin, let them sleep together!” Zen ended up yelling at him.

But that would not happen and so I spent the night at the same room as Jaehee as it was agreed before.

The next morning was weird. I woke up to find myself eating breakfast alone at the kitchen. Apparently, they had been drinking all night when I went to sleep at eleven and now all of them were enjoying a hangover except for Seven, Yoosung, who eventually joined me in my breakfast, and I.

“Well, boys, I’m going to enjoy the beach for a while,” Seven said. “Yoosung, you do my bed.”

“Me?” he exclaimed, “Why?!”

“You know why!” he winked.

Yoosung blushed and looked at me, though I didn’t understand.

“Lizzy, why don’t you help him?” he laughed.

Oh, I understood, then. I should say I didn’t really mind helping him. We went to their bedroom and Yoosung closed the door behind us when we entered it, locking it.

“What are you doing?” I asked.

He startled, blushing.

“Well, there were no rules against being together in a bedroom, were there?” he blushed, making me flustered too.

We started to do Seven’s bed. Every time our hands touched, we startled, we were so silly.

“If you feel uncomfortable, I can unlock the door!” he suddenly exclaimed.

“It’s fine!!” I replied.

We looked at each other, our face getting redder by the second.

“Should we do yours?” I asked him when I finished, and Yoosung nodded.

We had it almost done when I saw a crease on Yoosung’s side. I pointed it out to him, leaning closer to the bed and as he didn’t answer, I looked up at him. He was blushing hard, looking at me nervous. I realised then the t-shirt of my pyjamas was rather loose and I wasn’t wearing a bra. Besides, my position at that point wasn’t really chaste. But as I became shy from realising all this, I also grew expectant. Was he going to try to do something at this point? He didn’t seem eager to make the first move, which somehow annoyed me.

“Yoosung,” I said, putting a lock of my hair behind my ear, the other hand on the bed.

“Y-yeah?”

“Do you like what you see?” I asked.

He startled.

“I-I do!” he exclaimed.

“D-do you... want me?” I asked, getting closer to him, blushing.

He finally kissed me and threw me on the bed, caressing my breasts under my t-shirt while I embraced him with my legs and dig my hands in his hair. We soon started moaning and panting, trying not to make much noise while we took off our clothes in a hurry since anybody could wake up any minute. There was no time to get shy or nervous if we wanted to enjoy our bodies and satisfy our needs.

He started lo lick between my legs, introducing his fingers in me after he put on a condom to make me wetter and needier.

“Please, Yoosung,” I moaned.

 He groaned at my need, sitting up to look at me one more time before he kissed me and started getting into me, taking my hand and intertwining our fingers.

“H-how does it feel?” he asked me when he got completely inside of me.

“It feels so good,” I moaned. “Don’t stop.”

He eagerly complied and started thrusting carefully, gently, kissing me softly on my neck, cheeks and lips. I lifted my seeking for friction against his body and he put his hand on my ass, holding me put, making me moan in delight.

Suddenly, we heard a door closing in the room next to us. They had started waking up. We froze and Yoosung made me a sign to be quiet, but started moving again, making me gasp in surprise and pleasure. He bit his lower lip to avoid moaning while I grabbed his arms strongly, panting, repressing my moans as I could, trembling as I started to reach my limits. He leaned closer to me and whispered:

“Lizzy, I’m going to cum.”

I nodded and he put his hand on my mouth to repress my moans as I came, too.

He embraced me, still sweating and panting.

“It was amazing,” he whispered.

I nodded, blushing, and he startled.

“I-I said it out loud?!” he exclaimed. “Well, I’m glad you agree,” he chuckled, hiding his face on the crook of my neck, which made me let out a soft giggle.

We stood in the bed for a while, hearing the awakened trio arguing downstairs.

“I don’t feel like joining them,” Yoosung said.

I shook my head.

“Me neither.”

“Can we stay like this a bit more?”

I nodded.

We started teasing the other, kissing and rolling playfully on the bed, which led to round two. We were about to start the third one when someone knocked at our door.

“Are you going to have lunch or not?” Jaehee asked.

We startled. We haven’t realised we had been so long at the room. We went downstairs, blushing, and they looked at us, pissed off. They all had dark circles and looked annoyed.

“H-hi!” Yoosung said.

“Shhhh!” they all said at once.

We ate in silence, except for Seven, who would just start saying something loud to annoy them, and went to the beach afterwards. Yoosung and I walked hand in hand down the shore as the sun set behind us.

“You know, Lizzy?” Yoosung said, “Sometimes, when I’m with you, I feel I’m so immature. Like yesterday. If I had heard you comparing me to other boys or saying what I said, I think I would up locked myself up in my room and wouldn’t have stopped crying, but you came and talked to me and I felt I could rely on you. I admire you a lot for that.”

I blushed.

“Thank you. It’s easy because I know you love me too,” I confessed, looking at him.

“Sometimes I really think I’m like a baby,” he sighed, “but I would really like to grow up by your side. A-am I too egoistic to ask you to let me do it?”

I shook my head.

“I want to grow up with you too.”

He stopped walking to kiss me softly on my lips.

“I really love you,” he blushed.

“Yes, yes,” I giggled and smiled fondly at him. “I love you too.”


End file.
